Dos Corazones de Oro
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: ¡TERMINADA! Precuela de 'Los dos extremos del Santuario'... esta es la historia de como Mu y Aída se conocieron y los intentos por separarlos, desde la renuncia de Afrodita hasta la fiesta de Aldebarán...
1. C1: La Renuncia

CAPÍTULO 1: LA RENUNCIA  
  
Todo comienza después de la batalla contra Hades, cuando Saori/Atena resucitó a todos sus caballeros. Los caballeros de bronce volvieron pronto a Japón, pero Saori se quedó en el Santuario a cumplir su deber como diosa.  
  
Todo en el Santuario había vuelto a la normalidad, y la paz se sentía en todo el lugar...  
  
-¡¡No puedes hacer eso!!- gritó Saori a todo pulmón.  
  
-¡¡Claro que puedo!!- gritó Afrodita a su vez.  
  
-¡¡Eres un cobarde!!-  
  
-¡¡Y tú eres una vieja histérica!!-  
  
Los otros diez caballeros dorados (n/a: no cuento a Dokho porque volvió a China) y Kanon escuchaban atentamente la conversación espiando en la puerta de la habitación de Saori. Milo y Shura tenían la oreja pegada a la puerta.  
  
-Demonios- susurró Milo.  
  
-Éste ya tronó- dijo Shura.  
  
-Eso significa que tendremos problemas...- dijo Saga.  
  
-Muchos problemas...- murmuró Kanon.  
  
Dentro de la habitación, Saori y Afrodita se gritaban como si ambos estuvieran de un extremo al otro del mundo.  
  
-¡Ya te dije que no puedes irte así nada más!- bramó Saori- ¡es una orden!-  
  
-¡Pues no me importa!- rugió Afrodita de regreso- ¡me voy y no me interesa! ¡No volveré a ser humillado de nuevo!-  
  
-¡Pues entonces largo, traidor!- gritó Saori- ¡haz lo que quieras!-  
  
-¡Y es precisamente lo que haré!- gritó Afrodita, abriendo la puerta- ¡me largo de...!- pero se interrumpió al ver a Saga, Kanon, Máscara Mortal, Milo y Shura caer al suelo. Los cinco caballeros habían estado escuchando con la oreja pegada a la puerta, y no contaban con que Afrodita la abriría.  
  
-¿Y ustedes que demonios están haciendo aquí?- bramó Saori, roja de ira- ¡¡largo!!-  
  
Los diez caballeros dorados literalmente huyeron de ahí. Preferían mil veces volver a enfrentarse a Hades sin sus armaduras que lidiar con el mal genio de Saori.  
  
-Vaya, nunca lo imaginé- dijo Aldebarán.  
  
-Sí, que Afrodita renunciara... eso es extraño...- murmuró Aioria.  
  
-Afrodita ES extraño, hermano- dijo Aioros- no me sorprende...-  
  
-Vamos- dijo Milo- yo también estuve muerto y no me quejo...-  
  
-¿Y todo el alboroto fue por eso?- dijo Mu, sorprendido- Afrodita debería estar agradecido con Saori por habernos vuelto a la vida...-  
  
-Pues... tal parece que no- dijo Shaka- creo que ya no quiere morir de nuevo y seguir sufriendo como siempre lo hemos hecho, y va a cambiar de... trabajo...-  
  
-Bueno, ya no hay nada que hacer chicos- dijo Camus- mejor vayamos a descansar, porque...- pero no terminó de decir eso, cuando la voz de Saori resonó por todo el Santuario.  
  
-¡¡CABALLEROS DORADOS, LOS QUIERO VER EN EL TEMPLO DE INMEDIATO!!-  
  
-¡Demonios!- murmuraron los once chicos a coro. Pero no tenían más opción que obedecer. Los caballeros dorados subieron a la habitación de Saori, quien se paseaba por ella como leona enjaulada, bufando de mal humor.  
  
-Bueno, caballeros- dijo Saori con los ojos llenos de ira- estoy segura de que ya saben que Afrodita renunció...- dijo mirando a algunos de ellos.  
  
-Sí...- respondieron los caballeros.  
  
-Como se imaginarán, el puesto de caballero de Piscis está vacante- continuó Saori- si saben de alguien que pueda cubrirlo, les pido que me lo hagan saber mañana... los únicos requisitos son: que puedan elevar su cosmo al mismo nivel que un caballero dorado, y que hayan nacido bajo el signo de Piscis... ¿entendieron?-  
  
Los caballeros asintieron, y Saori los dejó ir. Una vez libres, los caballeros regresaron a sus casas, pensando en quien podría ocupar este puesto. Marín era la única persona del signo de Piscis que conocían, pero ella ya poseía una armadura.  
  
-Es una lástima- dijo Aldebarán- si Kiki hubiera nacido una semana antes, podría ocupar ese puesto...-  
  
-Por algo no fue así- dijo Mu.  
  
-Y entonces, ¿por qué renunció Afrodita?- dijo Milo- no entiendo...-  
  
-Porque ya estaba harto de perder siempre, porque parece que él era el más débil de nosotros- contestó Camus- además, ya no quería ser un caballero...-  
  
-¿Entonces...?- preguntó Shura.  
  
-No quieres saberlo, créeme...- dijo Camus.  
  
-Si tú lo dices- murmuró Shura, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Aioros y Aioria caminaban en silencio, al parecer sin prestar atención alguna a la conversación del resto de los caballeros. Parecían estar en su propio mundo.  
  
-Pero espero que Marín sea el nuevo caballero de Piscis, ¿verdad, Aioria?-  
  
-Yo...- dijo Aioria, volviendo en sí- lo siento, Aioros y yo tenemos que irnos...- dijo lanzándole una mirada significativa a su hermano- esta noche dormiremos fuera... - se despidió con la mano y bajó corriendo las escaleras.  
  
-Los veremos mañana, chicos- dijo Aioros, corriendo tras su hermano.  
  
-¿Qué les picó a aquellos?- preguntó Milo.  
  
-Ni idea- dijo Shaka, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
********************  
  
Loa dos hermanos caminaban a paso acelerado por las calles de Grecia, y conversaban en el camino sobre lo que les acababa de decir Saori.  
  
-Aioria, ¿acaso pensaste lo mismo que yo?- preguntó Aioros.  
  
-Claro que sí- dijo Aioria- pero no creo que sea buena idea...-  
  
-¿Porqué no?- dijo Aioros- tiene la edad suficiente, su cosmo alcanza el nuestro, y nació bajo el signo de Piscis... es perfecto...-  
  
-Pero es...- dijo Aioria.  
  
-No vas a decir que no solo por eso- dijo Aioros- pero primero hablaremos para ver si acepta...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Aioria.  
  
Los dos caballeros dorados caminaron unas cuadras más, y entraron en una casa. Se encontraron en la sala, que estaba muy limpia, y había unos gruesos libros en los sillones.  
  
-¡Aída!- gritó Aioros- ¿estás en casa?-  
  
-¡Aioros!- se oyó el grito de alegría y luego los ruidosos pasos en la escalera. Una chica de cabellos y ojos castaños, vestida con una blusa blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla, se lanzó sobre Aioros y lo abrazó.  
  
-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo ella, sin soltar a Aioros y sonriendo a Aioria- hasta que se dignan a venir a verme...-  
  
-Aída...- dijo Aioros- me... estás... ahorcando...-  
  
-Ups, lo siento- dijo ella, soltando a Aioros. Luego de eso, a Aioria le tocó el turno de casi morir ahorcado por un abrazo.  
  
-Tenemos algo que decirte- dijo Aioria, una vez que la chica lo soltó.  
  
-¿Y qué es?- preguntó ella.  
  
-Es largo de contar- dijo Aioros- así que mejor siéntate...-  
  
-En un momento- dijo ella, colocando dos platos más en la mesa- ¿ya cenaron? Preparé algo, espero que alcance para todos...-  
  
Después de servir la cena para los dos caballeros, la chica se sentó a escuchar lo que tenían que decirle.  
  
-Lo que sucede- dijo Aioria- es que Afrodita, el caballero de Piscis, renunció... eso quiere decir que el puesto está vacante...-  
  
-Estábamos pensando- dijo Aioros- que si querías intentar ganarte la armadura dorada...-  
  
-¿Yo...?- murmuró Aída, sorprendida- yo no puedo... soy una chica...-  
  
-No hay nada malo en que seas una mujer- dijo Aioros- muchas mujeres son caballeros de plata y son mucho mejores que los hombres...-  
  
-Pero... pero yo competiré no por una armadura de plata, sino una de oro- dijo ella- ¿cómo podré vencer a los hombres así?-  
  
-No tengas miedo- le dijo Aioria con cariño- tú eres tan fuerte como nosotros... tu cosmo puede elevarse tanto como el de Aioros o como el mío...-  
  
-Marín también nació bajo el signo de Piscis- dijo Aída de pronto, mirando a Aioria- ¿es que...?-  
  
-En dado caso que ambas compitan, claro que te apoyaré...- dijo el caballero de Leo. Aída sonrió.  
  
-Pues no lo sé- dijo Aída y, ante la mirada expectante de los dos caballeros, asintió- bueno, sí, tal vez...- al escuchar eso, Aioria sonrió y Aioros dio un grito de alegría. Aída se ruborizó- vamos, hermanos, no es para tanto...-  
  
En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.  
  
-Ay, no- dijo Aída, cambiando su rostro sonriente a preocupado- debe ser ese Alejandro otra vez...-  
  
-¿Quién?- preguntó Aioria.  
  
-Un chico que no me ha dejado en paz desde la última vez que vinieron- respondió Aída, levantándose de la mesa- voy a estar allá arriba, díganle que ya estoy dormida...-  
  
-Si tú lo dices- dijo Aioros poco convencido.  
  
-Por favor- dijo Aída, y Aioros asintió. La chica subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto. Aioria abrió la puerta.  
  
-Buenas noches- dijo un chico en la puerta. Era rubio, de ojos verdes, y muy bien vestido. Tenía una mirada arrogante que a Aioria no le gustó nada- ¿está Aída?-  
  
-Sí, pero ya se fue a dormir...- dijo Aioria, mirándolo receloso- ¿quieres dejarle un recado?-  
  
-Eh, pues sí- dijo el chico- dígale que Alejandro va a pasar por ella mañana temprano...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Aioria, cerrando la puerta casi de golpe.  
  
-¿Ya se fue?- preguntó Aída asomándose por las escaleras.  
  
-Sí- dijo Aioros, riendo- y, si yo fuera él, no volvería jamás después de ver la cara que le puso Aioria...-  
  
Sin embargo, Aída no sonrió. Al parecer, algo la preocupaba.  
  
-Vamos, hermanita, quita esa cara- dijo Aioria- mañana en la mañana no estarás, porque te llevaremos con Atena para que compitas por la armadura de Piscis...-  
  
-Vamos, a dormir- dijo Aioros, subiendo las escaleras. Aioria lo siguió.  
  
La habitación donde dormirían era la misma donde lo habían hecho desde que los tres eran niños. Aída se acomodó en su cama y suspiró. Aioria se durmió inmediatamente. Aioros no podía dormir, porque Aída se daba vueltas en su cama. Aioros se levantó.  
  
-¿Qué tienes, niña?- preguntó Aioros, sentándose junto a ella.  
  
-No lo sé- dijo ella- ese chico nada más no me agrada... aunque es rico, y bien parecido... y media escuela quiere con él...-  
  
-¿Y porqué tú no?- dijo Aioros.  
  
-Porque... no lo sé- dijo sencillamente Aída- hay algo en él que no me agrada...- lo pensó un momento- es como si tuviera un mal presentimiento...-  
  
-Yo pensé lo mismo- dijo Aioros, sonriendo a su hermana- y por la mirada que le echó Aioria, diría que él también...- Aída sonrió- no te preocupes, hermanita... si intenta algo, Aioria y yo le daremos su merecido...-  
  
-Gracias- susurró ella, acomodándose y cerrando los ojos. Aioros la arropó y besó su frente. Aída se quedó dormida casi de inmediato. Aioros la miró unos segundos. Pensó que sí los había extrañado mucho cuando murió por Atena. Trece largos años sin verlos, ni a ella ni a Aioria.  
  
*************  
  
-Señor Mu...- una vocellita se escuchó dentro de la habitación del caballero de Aries. Mu no despertó... su sueño aún era muy profundo- señor Mu...- insistió la vocecita, y unas manitas movieron levemente al caballero por el hombro, haciendo que éste abriera los ojos.  
  
-¿Kiki?- dijo Mu, bostezando- ¿qué sucede?-  
  
-No me...siento bien...- respondió el niño. Mu se sentó sobre la cama.  
  
-¿Y que te sucede?- dijo el caballero, poniendo una mano en la frente de Kiki- parece que tienes fiebre... no mucha, sin embargo... ¿tienes frío?- Kiki asintió- parece que estás algo resfriado. Ven, te daré algo para eso y luego vuelves a dormir...-  
  
Mu dio a Kiki un medicamento para quitarle la fiebre y lo acompañó a su cuarto hasta que se volvió a dormir.  
  
*****************  
  
-Más vale que encuentre un caballero de Piscis pronto- murmuró Saori para sí misma. Aún no lograba creer que Afrodita haya renunciado, y que haya dejado vacante el puesto.  
  
-Atena- dijo una amazona. Saori levantó la vista. Era Marín- he venido a pedirle que me permita competir por la armadura de Piscis...-  
  
-De acuerdo, Marín- dijo Saori- aún no hay más candidatos... si llega a aparecer algún otro, te lo haré saber...-  
  
-De acuerdo- respondió Marín, retirándose. Saori se tendió sobre su cama. Vaya que sí había sido un día muy agitado.  
  
*****************  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Bueno, chicos, este es mi nuevo fic... Espero que les guste... Es una precuela de 'Los Dos Extremos del Santuario'... aquí les narraré como Mu conoció a Aída y todos los problemas que tuvieron hasta que los caballeros de bronce volvieron a Grecia...  
  
Abby L. 


	2. C2: El nuevo Caballero de Piscis

CAPÍTULO 2: EL NUEVO CABALLERO DE PISCIS  
  
Al día siguiente, Aída y sus hermanos se levantaron muy temprano y se dirigieron al Santuario. La chica se había vestido como una amazona, con una máscara de plata. A ninguno de los tres les agradaba ello, pero solo así Aída podría entrar al Santuario.  
  
-Odio estas máscaras...- murmuró ella de mal humor- esta me fastidia...-  
  
-Lo sé, pero si no la usas, no te dejarán pasar- dijo Aioros.  
  
Cuando llegaron al templo de Atena, Aioros pidió a Saori hablar con ella a solas.  
  
-¿Y para qué querían hablar conmigo?- preguntó Saori, aún de mal humor por lo sucedido el día anterior con Afrodita.  
  
-Queríamos proponer a un candidato para la armadura de Piscis- dijo Aioria.  
  
-Ya sé que Marín la solicitó, Aioria- dijo Saori- y parece que tendré que dársela a ella, pues no hay más candidatos...-  
  
-Sí hay más- dijo Aioros- ella...-  
  
-¿Y ella quien es?- preguntó Saori.  
  
-Se llama Aída- dijo Aioria- ella es...-  
  
-...nuestra hermana- dijo Aioros.  
  
-¿Su hermana?- preguntó Saori- no sabía que tuvieran una hermana...-  
  
Aída se quitó la máscara, y Saori quedó sorprendida. Claro que había un parecido asombroso de la chica con sus dos hermanos. Pero la diosa aún no estaba convencida. ¿Tendría esa chica el mismo cosmo que sus hermanos?  
  
-Y bien, ¿estás dispuesta a competir por la armadura de Piscis?- preguntó Saori. Aída asintió- bien- continuó Saori- ella competirá con Marín, y veremos cuál de las dos la merece más...-  
  
-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Aioria.  
  
-Mañana- dijo Saori- mañana a medio día...-  
  
-De acuerdo...-  
  
***************  
  
-En todo esto- dijo Aída- solo hay un pequeño problema-  
  
-¿Cuál?- preguntó Aioros.  
  
-Aparte del ataque que me enseñaron- dijo ella- no se hacer nada más...-  
  
-Tengo una idea- dijo Aioros.  
  
-¿Cuál?- dijeron Aioria y Aída al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Ya lo verán- dijo él- síganme...-  
  
****************  
  
-¿Has visto a Aioros?- dijo Milo.  
  
-No- dijo Shura- ¿porqué?-  
  
-Necesitaba su ayuda- dijo Milo- hay una golondrina atrapada dentro de mi casa, y por más que le disparo la aguja escarlata no le doy... y pensaba que tal vez con su flecha...-  
  
-Sádico- murmuró Shura.  
  
****************  
  
Afrodita estaba en estado de shock. Y no era el único. También Aioria y Aída, al escuchar el plan de Aioros.  
  
-¿¿¿Que quieres que yo que???-  
  
-Vamos, Afrodita, no es tan difícil...- dijo Aioros- mi hermana ya sabe elevar su cosmo... solo necesita aprender tu ataque...-  
  
-Pero... se requieren meses para eso...- protestó Afrodita- y tu quieres que ya lo domine para mañana...-  
  
-Para esta noche- dijo Aioros- sé que es difícil, pero sé que ambos son capaces, tú de enseñarle y ella de aprender...-  
  
-Bueno, supongo que podría...- dijo Afrodita indeciso- lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada...-  
  
Aioros asintió. Aioria, sin embargo, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Afrodita antes de salir y dejar a su hermana. Sabía que el entrenamiento sería duro, pero si Aída salía lastimada, Afrodita necesitaría una cirugía plástica.  
  
****************  
  
Esa noche, Aioros y Aioria volvieron a la casa de Afrodita. Aída estaba ilesa, pero Afrodita no. Tenía varias quemaduras en sus brazos.  
  
-¡Afrodita!- dijo Aioros- ¿qué sucedió?-  
  
-¡Ustedes ya la enseñaron a pelear!- gritó Afrodita enfadado-¿para qué demonios querían que la enseñara si ya sabe!-  
  
-Bueno- dijo Aioria, sonriendo- ¿pero puede llevar a cabo tus mismos ataques?-  
  
-Claro- dijo Afrodita- no fue fácil pero lo hice...-  
  
-Bien, te lo agradezco mucho- dijo Aioros.  
  
-Sí, Afrodita, gracias- dijo Aída.  
  
-No fue nada- dijo Afrodita- suerte mañana...-  
  
****************  
  
Al día siguiente, en el Templo de Atena, Aída llegó ante Saori junto con sus hermanos.  
  
-Bueno, comencemos ahora mismo- respondió Saori- Aioria, trae a Marín, por favor...-  
  
-De inmediato- dijo Aioria, saliendo.  
  
Mientras esperaban, Aioros miró a su hermana. Aunque la chica llevaba puesta la máscara, el caballero adivinó que su rostro reflejaría su miedo y preocupación, porque las manos le temblaban ligeramente.  
  
-Tranquila, Aída- susurró Aioros- Marín es buena, pero su cosmo no es tan poderoso como el tuyo. Recuerda: puedes elevarlo tanto como Aioria y yo, porque somos hermanos y está en nuestra sangre. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo, y si no lo logras, no hay ningún problema, ¿de acuerdo?-  
  
-Claro- dijo ella, suspirando para liberar un poco su nerviosismo. Unos minutos después, Aioria llegó junto con Marín. La amazona miró a la otra chica que tenía frente a ella, de su misma edad y estatura.  
  
-¿Otra chica?- preguntó Marín, sorprendida.  
  
-Marín- dijo Saori- ella también ha venido a competir por la armadura de Piscis. Ambas combatirán aquí y ahora, y la que gane la obtendrá...- señaló la caja dorada junto a ella. Las dos chicas asintieron- bien, que gane la mejor...-  
  
Marín encendió su cosmo. Utilizó sus meteoros, muy parecidos a los de Seiya. Aída saltó y los esquivó con facilidad. La amazona de plata no desistió, y convirtió sus meteoros en un cometa. Este fue muy difícil de esquivar para la otra chica, quien recibió el impacto y fue lanzada contra la pared por el ataque.  
  
-No te rindas, Aída- dijo Aioros, hablando directo al cosmo de su hermana.  
  
-Vamos, hermana, tú puedes- dijo Aioria.  
  
Algo adolorida, Aída se levantó y encendió su cosmo. Marín aprovechó su concentración para volver a lanzarle un cometa. Aída interrumpió su concentración y esquivó el cometa, lanzándose hacia adelante para tirar a Marín de una patada. La amazona no desistió, y volvió a lanzar meteoros. Aída los iba esquivando, pero éstos aumentaban la velocidad. Uno de los meteoros le dio a Aída en el rostro y le tiró la máscara al suelo.  
  
-¿Te rindes?- preguntó Marín.  
  
-Ni hablar- dijo Aída, encendiendo su cosmo de nuevo.  
  
Marín volvió a atacar, pero Aída siguió concentrada elevando cada vez más su cosmo. Al elevarlo, la chica aumentó su velocidad y esquivó con mucha facilidad los ataques de Marín. Elevó su cosmo aún más y atacó con un relámpago atómico, muy parecido al de Aioros. El ataque le dio de lleno a Marín, quien gritó al ser despedida contra la pared. La máscara de la amazona también salió despedida. Aída detuvo el ataque para no lastimarla.  
  
-¿Porqué hiciste eso?- preguntó Marín, mirando a Aída sorprendida- ¿porqué detuviste el ataque?-  
  
-No quiero hacerte daño- dijo Aída- es solo una competencia y tú no eres un enemigo...-  
  
Marín sonrió.  
  
-Me rindo-  
  
-¿Qué dices?- dijo Aída, sorprendida.  
  
-Lo que oíste- dijo Marín- me rindo. Tú mereces la armadura mucho más que yo...-  
  
-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó Aída. Marín asintió.  
  
Aída sonrió, y vio como la caja dorada se abría y la armadura dorada de Piscis cubrió su cuerpo. La chica se miró. Le quedaba a la perfección. No podía creer que lo hubiera logrado, que se hubiera convertido en caballero dorado, como sus hermanos.  
  
-¡Lo lograste, hermanita, lo lograste!- gritó Aioros, abrazando a su hermana- pero... ¿porqué no usaste los ataques que te enseñó Afrodita?-  
  
-No me parecía justo eso de paralizar a tu oponente- dijo Aída, haciendo aparecer una rosa en su mano- aunque hacer rosas es divertido...-  
  
-Vaya- dijo Marín, mirando a Aioria- veo que tú y Aioros han entrenado muy bien a esta chica...-  
  
-Hasta el cansancio- dijo Aioria, sonriendo- oye, Marín, de verdad lamento lo de...-  
  
-Olvídalo, Aioria- dijo Marín, sonriendo también- fue un placer perder contra tu hermana...-  
  
-Bueno- dijo Saori, aclarándose la garganta para que le pusieran atención- Aída, ahora eres el nuevo caballero de Piscis... Solo unos cuantos puntos...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Aída.  
  
-Primero, ve con Mu para que arregle la armadura porque está ligeramente dañada... Afrodita nunca fue a arreglarla...- dijo Saori. Aída asintió y Saori continuó- segundo, tienes que reportarte en tu casa todos los días, excepto uno que te toque descanso...-  
  
-De acuerdo- repitió Aída.  
  
-Y por último- dijo Saori, con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro- por tu propio bien, mantente alejada de la casa de Escorpión...-  
  
Aída no entendió esto último, pero sus hermanos y Marín se rieron con ganas. Aída los miró, intrigada y algo molesta por no entender.  
  
-Ya te explicaremos nosotros- dijo Aioros- ahora, vamos con Mu para que te arregle eso...-  
  
*************  
  
Ese día, Mu estaba más preocupado. A Kiki no se le bajaba la fiebre desde el día anterior y ahora tenía toda la piel cubierta de manchas rojas. De pronto...  
  
-¡Mu! ¿estás ahí?- Mu escuchó la voz de Aioros.  
  
-Sí, pasa- dijo Mu- Aioros, necesito ayuda...-  
  
-¿Porqué?- dijo Aioros- ¿qué sucedió?-  
  
-Es Kiki- dijo Mu- mira como está... tiene fiebre desde la madrugada de ayer y ahora está todo lleno de manchas...-  
  
-Déjame ver- una voz femenina se escuchó. Mu vio a una chica usando la armadura de Piscis, excepto por el casco que lo tenía en sus brazos. La chica dejó el casco sobre la cama y tomó entre sus manos uno de los brazos de Kiki y examinó las manchas.  
  
-¿Qué tiene, Aída?- preguntó Aioros.  
  
-Parece que es varicela- dijo ella- por las marcas... ¿desde cuándo...?- se volteó a preguntar a Mu desde cuando había comenzado la fiebre, pero se quedó congelada al ver los ojos de Mu. Nunca había visto ojos así. Mu, por su parte, se ruborizó ligeramente al sentir sobre él la mirada de la chica.  
  
-¿Desde cuándo... que?- preguntó Mu, bajando la mirada para evitar la de la joven.  
  
-Perdón- dijo ella, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y ruborizándose. Rápidamente, dirigió la mirada al suelo- ¿desde cuándo tiene fiebre?-  
  
-Desde anoche- dijo Mu.  
  
-No hay nada que se pueda hacer- dijo Aída- más que esperar a que solo se le quite solo, porque la enfermedad dura una o dos semanas... no dejes que se rasque y puedes darle algo para bajar la fiebre...-  
  
-Gracias...- dijo Mu, aún ruborizado.  
  
-¿No los he presentado?- murmuró Aioros, algo apenado- Mu, ella es mi hermana Aída, y ahora es caballero de Piscis...-  
  
-Mucho gusto- dijo Mu.  
  
-Y Aída, él es Mu, el caballero de Aries, y es quien repara las armaduras...- agregó Aioros.  
  
-M...mucho gusto- dijo Aída, volviendo los ojos sobre el rostro de Mu y ruborizándose de nuevo. Por primera vez, a la joven le hubiera gustado llevar su máscara, así podría contemplar el rostro del chico sin preocuparse de que éste se diera cuenta. Pero esta vez no era el caso, así que rápidamente volvió la vista al suelo.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Aioros- venimos para pedirte que repares la armadura, porque Afrodita no la dejó en muy buenas condiciones...-  
  
-Encantado- dijo Mu- pero ya sabes el precio que debes pagar por eso...- miró a la chica preocupado. No sabía si era buena idea obtener de ella toda la sangre que necesitaba para reparar la armadura.  
  
-No te preocupes por ello, Mu- dijo Aioros- Aioria y yo te daremos la sangre que necesites...-  
  
-Eso está mejor- dijo Mu, y se volvió a Aída- dame la armadura y te la arreglaré... en una hora la tendré lista...-  
  
-Claro- dijo Aída, y se quitó la armadura. Mu se ruborizó de nuevo. La chica iba vestida como una amazona, y el traje resaltaba sus formas femeninas- ¿en una hora? Bueno, supongo que nos veremos más tarde...-  
  
-Sí- dijo Mu, aún sintiendo sus mejillas calientes. La chica salió junto con Marín, y Aioros y Aioria entraron y le ofrecieron a Mu su sangre para restaurar la armadura de su hermana.  
  
***************  
  
-Wow, ¿así que éste es el Santuario?- murmuró Aída, sorprendida- es enorme...-  
  
-Sí- dijo Marín- pero ven, tienes que conocer primero el recinto de las amazonas... sé que no vivirás ahí, pero puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras...-  
  
-Claro- dijo Aída, feliz de que vería más chicas, porque estaba realmente muy nerviosa de ser la única entre los caballeros dorados.  
  
-No te espantes- dijo Marín, adivinando la preocupación de su compañera- todos los chicos son geniales y te tratarán con mucho respeto...excepto...-  
  
-¿Excepto...?-  
  
-Bueno- suspiró Marín- ¿recuerdas que Saori te dijo que no te acerques a la casa de Escorpión, por tu propio bien?-  
  
-Sí...-  
  
-Milo es el caballero de Escorpión... es...- dijo Marín, y suspiró- bueno, velo por ti misma- y señaló a un caballero que iba pasando. Aída lo miró, pero Marín la urgió a que se pusiera la máscara, así que lo hizo. El caballero de cabellos y ojos azules iba hablando con cuanta chica se ponía en su camino, y solo recibía bofetadas a cambio.  
  
-Vaya- dijo Aída algo sorprendida- de veras que me debo cuidar de él...-  
  
Pero la presencia de una chica nueva captó la atención de Milo, quien se dirigió hacia donde estaban Marín y Aída.  
  
-Hola preciosa- dijo el caballero- ¿eres nueva, eh?-  
  
Aída estaba muy sorprendida por la extraña actitud del caballero, y no sabía que decir o hacer. Pero afortunadamente, Marín se hizo cargo de la situación y respondió por ella.  
  
-Sí, Milo- dijo la amazona- y si sabes lo que te conviene, te mantendrás alejado de ella, si no quieres que un par de caballeros dorados te den una paliza...-  
  
-Ah...- murmuró el caballero- ¿y eso porqué?-  
  
-No te importa- dijo Marín- así que más te vale que la dejes en paz...-  
  
-Pero ella no ha dicho nada- dijo Milo, ignorando a Marín y dirigiéndose a Aída- ¿no me dirás al menos tu nombre, preciosa?-  
  
-No- dijo Aída.  
  
-Entonces, ¿me visitarás en mi casa esta noche?-  
  
Aída sintió un enorme coraje y, sin pensarlo, le dio una enorme bofetada a Milo, mucho más fuerte que las de todas sus antecesoras juntas.  
  
-Vaya, de todas las lindas chicas que me han golpeado, tu bofetada ha sido la más fuerte...- dijo Milo.  
  
-Entonces, lárgate antes de que lo haga de nuevo- dijo Aída.  
  
Milo sonrió y se fue.  
  
-No me agrada...- murmuró Aída.  
  
-No es mala persona- dijo Marín- solo que es algo...mujeriego-  
  
-¿Y eso no es ser mala persona?- preguntó Aída.  
  
-No- dijo Marín- ya verás que si alguna vez lo llegas a necesitar, él estará ahí para ayudarte...-  
  
****************  
  
Mu trabajaba en la reparación de la armadura de Piscis, mientras escuchaba a Kiki rascándose ruidosamente la cabeza.  
  
-Kiki- murmuró Mu- te he dicho un millón de veces que dejes de rascarte...-  
  
-Pero me da mucha comezón, señor Mu- protestó Kiki.  
  
-Será peor- dijo Mu- por cierto, ¿ya tomaste tu medicina?-  
  
-No- dijo Kiki- no quiero...-  
  
-Kiki...- dijo Mu en tono de reproche, pero Kiki no respondió. Mu continuó reparando la armadura con dedicación, pensando en la dueña. Había algo en aquella chica que le intrigaba... sus ojos eran como una amalgama en la que se combinaban la fiereza de los ojos de Aioria y la bondad en los de Aioros. ¿Qué tan poderosa sería, que ganó la armadura dorada compitiendo con Marín?  
  
-¡Mu!- la voz de un caballero dorado.  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Milo?- preguntó Mu con serenidad.  
  
-¿Qué haces?-  
  
-Reparo la armadura de Piscis- contestó Mu. No tenía muchas ganas de conversar- ¿y tú que hacías? No me digas que fuiste a molestar a las chicas de nuevo...-  
  
-Bueno, entonces no te lo diré...- dijo Milo.  
  
-Milo, cuantas veces te he dicho que...-  
  
-Ahórrate el sermón, Mu- dijo Milo- le acabo de echar el ojo a una chica nueva que estaba con Marín hace un rato... lo malo es que ni Marín ni ella quisieron decirme quien era... además, me dio una bofetada que...- y se frotó la mejilla- no la olvidaré...-  
  
-Hizo bien- dijo Mu- sabes que no debes molestarlas...-  
  
-Bah, tú eres muy aburrido- dijo Milo, dándole la espalda- mejor me voy...- y subió hacia su casa. Mu lo miró alejarse.  
  
-Espero, por su bien, que no se acerque a esa chica, porque antes de que la toque, Aioros y Aioria lo harán picadillo...-  
  
***************  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Bueno, chicos, otro capítulo... Espero que les esté gustando... Manden reviews para saber su opinión...  
  
Abby L. 


	3. C3: El Poder de Aída

CAPÍTULO 3: EL PODER DE AÍDA  
  
Antes de que Aída volviera a su casa, se encontró a su hermano en la entrada del recinto de las amazonas. Aioria lo visitaba mucho, pues era conocido que salía con Marín.  
  
-Aída, tengo que hablar contigo...- dijo Aioria.  
  
-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Aída.  
  
-Es sobre Milo- dijo Aioria- debes tener mucho cuidado con él...-  
  
-Ya me di cuenta- dijo Aída, haciendo una mueca- Marín me lo presentó...aunque no le dijo quien soy, y no vio mi rostro...-  
  
-De eso quería hablarte- dijo Aioria- Milo no sabe que eres el caballero de Piscis, así que puedes fingir que eres un chico, y así no te molestará, porque es muy peligroso que duermas en las doce casas si él sabe que eres una chica. Saori no dirá nada, porque Aioros se lo pidió... solo dijo que había un nuevo caballero y eso...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Aída, aún no muy convencida.  
  
-Será lo mejor, Aída- dijo Aioria- no quiero tener problemas con Milo...-  
  
****************  
  
Esa tarde, Aída volvió a la casa de Aries a recoger su armadura. Mu ya la tenía lista para ella, totalmente reparada, y más brillante y hermosa que antes de que la chica la dejara. Ella se la puso y observó los cambios que el caballero de Aries le había hecho a la armadura. Le parecía más ligera y ya no llevaba casco, sino una tiara.  
  
-Está genial- murmuró sorprendida, al ver el renovado brillo dorado de la armadura- no puedo creer que hicieras este cambio... muchas gracias-  
  
-No fue gracias a mí- dijo Mu- todo es gracias a la sangre de tus dos hermanos-  
  
-Te lo agradezco mucho, de todas maneras- repuso Aída.  
  
Mu se sonrojó ligeramente. A pesar de que se había tratado de convencer de que no le importaba la chica, al verla de nuevo cambió de opinión. La verdad era muy bella. Se parecía mucho a sus dos hermanos.  
  
-¿Porqué no usas tu máscara?- preguntó Mu.  
  
-Porque...no me gusta- dijo ella- además, Aioria me lo dijo, y no quiero que los demás se enteren que soy una chica, sobre todo, ese caballero de Escorpión... así que usaré la máscara solo cuando no tenga la armadura...-  
  
-Aún así lo pareces- dijo Mu. Aída se encogió de hombros. Se sentía algo interrogada.  
  
-No importa- dijo Aída- bueno... mejor me voy... tengo que ir a mi casa... espero que no me encuentre a ese caballero de Escorpión en el camino...-  
  
-Suerte- dijo Mu, recordando que Milo ya había vuelto a su casa.  
  
-Te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mí, Mu- dijo Aída.  
  
-No fue nada- dijo Mu, sonrojándose ligeramente de nuevo. Aída sonrió y besó al caballero en la mejilla, y salió dejándolo algo sorprendido.  
  
**************  
  
En el recinto de las amazonas, Marín vigilaba que las chicas jóvenes se fueran a la cama. Las contó todas, y cuando vio que no faltaba ninguna, salió un rato.  
  
-Marín- preguntó Shaina- falta una chica...-  
  
-No, Shaina- dijo Marín- acabo de contarlas...-  
  
-Pero falta la nueva...- protestó Shaina.  
  
-Ah, ella- dijo Marín- Saori me avisó que ella no dormirá aquí...-  
  
-Ah, ¿y eso?- preguntó Shaina, sospechosa-¿de qué privilegios goza?-  
  
Marín solo se encogió de hombros. No le gustaba mentir, y ya le había dicho a su amiga la verdad a medias; pero Aioria tenía razón.  
  
-Por cierto- dijo Shaina- ¿ya conociste al nuevo caballero de Piscis?- Marín asintió- ¿y cómo es?-  
  
-Pues...- dijo Marín, pensativa- es un tipo agradable...-  
  
-Se me olvidaba que tienes novio, Marín- dijo Shaina, interrumpiéndola- y no puedes hablar de un chico que no sea Aioria...- y entró al recinto. Marín la siguió, con una gran sonrisa. Si tan solo Shaina supiera que el caballero de Piscis es una chica...  
  
**************  
  
Después de recoger su armadura, Aída siguió subiendo a través de las doce casas, conociendo a los demás caballeros dorados. Aldebarán se había portado excelente con ella y, creyendo que era chico, le invitó una cerveza.  
  
-No, Alde en serio- murmuraba ella- yo no tomo...-  
  
-Vamos, chico, no es para tanto...- insistía Aldebarán.  
  
-Em... es que estoy muy cansado... será mejor que me vaya- dijo Aída, y escapó de ahí tan pronto como pudo.  
  
Saga y Kanon la saludaron, pero pronto la ignoraron, pues estaban muy ocupados discutiendo. Máscara Mortal no dijo nada, y Aída se estremeció al ver los rostros en las paredes de la casa de Cáncer. Shaka, al parecer, notó algo extraño en ella, pero no dijo nada y la dejó pasar. Al llegar a la casa de Escorpión...  
  
-Hola, chico- dijo Milo, mirando a Aída sin saber que era una chica- vaya, es bueno saber que tenemos un nuevo caballero dorado...-  
  
-Sí...- dijo Aída algo nerviosa: 'que no me descubra, que no me descubra...'  
  
-Vaya- dijo Milo- hoy hay mucha gente nueva... También llegó una amazona muy guapa, pero Marín no me quiso decir quien era...-  
  
-Ya veo- dijo Aída. Su nerviosismo iba en aumento- bueno, tengo que irme...-  
  
-Suerte, compañero- le dijo Milo, sonriendo- si necesitas algo, ya sabes, puedes recurrir a mí...-  
  
-Gracias- dijo Aída y salió, aliviada que estar fuera del alcance de Milo. En las siguientes casas, Shura y Camus la recibieron amablemente.  
  
Cuando Aída por fin llegó a la casa de Piscis, se echó en la cama. Vaya que ese día había sido uno muy agitado. Ahora era un caballero dorado, igual que sus dos hermanos. Sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos.  
  
**************  
  
Dos días más tarde, Aída se paseaba cerca del recinto de las amazonas después de entrenar. Marín le había pedido que le ayudara a entrenar a las chicas nuevas, y Aída lo había hecho con gusto, aunque le molestaba sobremanera la presencia de Milo cada que iba ahí. Se sentó en una roca, en la base de las escaleras que daban hacia la casa de Aries.  
  
Aída se encontraba divagando, cuando llegaron un montón de intrusos: por lo menos veinte hombres con armaduras negras que, al parecer, pretendían ascender por las doce casas.  
  
La chica se escondió detrás de una columna y se quitó la máscara. Luego de ello, encendió su cosmo para llamar a su armadura, que acudió hacia ella. Una vez que la llevaba, Aída salió al encuentro de los intrusos.  
  
-¿Quién eres tú?- uno de ellos preguntó. Aída lo miró. De seguro eran los famosos caballeros negros, que habían sido desterrados desde hacía muchos años.  
  
-Eso no te importa- dijo Aída, en el tono más grave que pudo- ustedes no deberían estar aquí...-  
  
-Ese no es tu problema- contestó el caballero negro- venimos a vencer a Atena y a sus caballeros, cueste lo que cueste...-  
  
-Pues no se los permitiré- dijo Aída, encendiendo su cosmo. Sintió que alguien apareció a su lado y apagó su cosmo, sorprendida, para encontrarse con el caballero de Aries.  
  
-Caballero de Piscis- dijo Mu en tono algo frío- no deberías estar aquí, sino en tu casa preparándote para defenderla-  
  
-No voy a huir de estos sujetos- dijo Aída, molesta por el comentario. Mu puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Bien- dijo el caballero de Aries, cruzando los brazos y apoyándose en una columna- véncelos tú...- y pensó que tal vez así vería el verdadero poder de la chica. Aída, sin embargo, le dio a Mu una mirada malhumorada.  
  
-¿Qué nos va a vencer?- dijo uno de los caballeros negros- ¿este caballerito afeminado?-  
  
-Si en algo se parece a Afrodita- dijo el otro- es en lo afeminado...- los caballeros negros estallaron en carcajadas.  
  
-Eso es lo común en los caballeros de Piscis- dijo un tercero.  
  
Aída frunció el entrecejo, no porque se haya sentido ofendida por el comentario, sino porque no debían descubrir que era mujer, pero no era buena fingiendo ser hombre. Sin embargo, Mu pareció molesto con este comentario. Aída cambió su expresión a una confiada.  
  
-Ya verán lo que puede hacer un caballerito afeminado como yo...-  
  
Aída encendió su cosmo, mientras los caballeros negros se preparaban para atacar. Diez de los hombres se lanzaron contra ella, mientras Aída realizó su ataque de plasma atómico. Los diez caballeros negros que se habían lanzado hacia adelante cayeron, uno por uno, con ese solo ataque.  
  
-¿Qué te parece?- dijo Aída, volviéndose a Mu. El caballero de Aries estaba realmente impresionado.  
  
-Muy impresionante, caballero de Piscis- dijo Mu- pero te faltaron ellos...- dijo señalando a los otros diez tipos que salieron huyendo.  
  
-Pequeñeces...- dijo Aída entre dientes.  
  
-Debes de tener cuidado- dijo Mu- uno puede ser la diferencia...-  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Antes de que escaparan, Mu y Aída hicieron sus respectivos ataques y vencieron también a los otros diez. Los dos ataques combinados fueron tan poderosos que los mandaron a volar.  
  
-Genial- dijo la chica.  
  
-Lo hiciste muy bien, Aída- dijo Mu.  
  
-Gracias- dijo ella. Mu la miró aún asombrado. Era verdad: la chica era tan poderosa como Aioros o Aioria, y se merecía la armadura de Piscis.  
  
Kiki, aún cubierto de manchas rojas, miró la escena desde la casa de Aries.  
  
-¡Señor Mu!¡Señorita Aída!- gritó, teletransportándose a donde estaban los dos caballeros dorados. Aída lo miró y Mu le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.  
  
-Veo que sigues enfermo, Kiki- dijo Aída- y has estado rascándote...-  
  
-Yo le he dicho que no lo haga- dijo Mu- pero no me escucha...-  
  
-Peor para él, Mu- dijo Aída- porque se quedará con esas marcas para siempre...-  
  
-No habla en serio, ¿verdad?- preguntó Kiki, preocupado.  
  
-Muy en serio-dijo Aída. Kiki pasó, asustado, sus ojos de Aída a Mu, quien asintió.  
  
-Está bien- dijo Kiki- no lo volveré a hacer- y se teletrasportó a la casa de Aries.  
  
-Oye, Mu- dijo Aída- gracias por ayudarme con esos tipos-  
  
-No fue nada- dijo Mu- tú tampoco debiste haber estado aquí luchando...-  
  
-Supongo que no podía salir corriendo luego de ver lo que pretendían esos tipos- dijo ella.  
  
-Y... lamento que ese tipo te haya llamado...- dijo Mu, algo apenado.  
  
-No importa- dijo Aída, con una sonrisa - yo lo tomé como un halago... aunque tengo que hacerme pasar por un hombre, por mi propia seguridad, estoy orgullosa de ser mujer...-  
  
-¿Orgullosa de ser mujer?- preguntó Mu en voz baja.  
  
-Sí, Mu- dijo Aída- lo que no me agrada de las amazonas es eso: que tienen que renunciar a su feminidad por ser consideradas caballeros...-  
  
-Pero así son las reglas- dijo Mu- y por eso usan máscaras: para que no inspiren compasión a los hombres por sus rostros...-  
  
-Eso es lo que los hombres no entienden, Mu- dijo Aída- eso es ser mujer: nuestra fuerza radica en nuestra debilidad...-  
  
Mu no entendió esto, así que solo sonrió. Aída se percató de ello, pero tampoco dijo nada más. Caminaron un rato por los jardines del Santuario, hablando de varias cosas sin importancia. Mu no podía dejar de mirar el bello rostro de la muchacha que, a pesar de que no llevaba ningún tipo de maquillaje, le parecía el más hermoso y femenino que había visto en toda su vida.  
  
Sus momentos a solas no duraron mucho, porque Milo y Camus llegaron cuando se acercaban a la entrada de la casa de Aries.  
  
-Hola, chicos- saludó Milo- ¿no han visto hoy a esa chica nueva?-  
  
-¿Chica nueva?- preguntó Aída, haciéndose la desentendida.  
  
-Sí, la amazona nueva de la que te hablé el otro día- dijo Milo- diantre, quisiera conocerla...-  
  
Mu y Aída sonrieron. No la había reconocido. Camus, sin embargo, los miraba sospechoso.  
  
-Bueno- suspiró Milo- tal vez pueda pensar en molestar ahora a Máscara Mortal...-  
  
-Milo...- lo reprendió Mu.  
  
-Vamos, Mu, no me quites la diversión- dijo Milo- después de que se fue Afrodita, ya no tengo a quien molestar...- y le lanzó una breve mirada a Aída.  
  
-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Aída- si me molestas a mí, no vivirás para contarlo...-  
  
-Sí, sí, lo que sea...- dijo Milo- total, iré a la casa de Cáncer. ¿Quién me acompaña?- Silencio. Milo hizo una mueca- no se amontonen, solo uno...- agregó con sarcasmo, y se fue.  
  
Aída y Mu se echaron a reir, y Camus solo los miró, intrigado. Sin decir nada, el caballero de Acuario se dispuso a irse, cuando Aída lo detuvo.  
  
-Espera, Camus- dijo Aída- yo voy contigo...-  
  
Con una mirada, Aída se despidió de Mu y subió hacia su casa.  
  
**************  
  
Esa noche, en la casa de Aries...  
  
-Maestro Mu, ¿porqué tiene esa cara?- preguntó Kiki.  
  
-No lo sé, pequeño- dijo Mu con sinceridad.  
  
-¿No será acaso por la señorita Aída?-  
  
Mu se enrojeció. Se sintió aliviado de que ya estuviera oscuro, porque si no, Kiki hubiera tenido un buen motivo para burlarse de él.  
  
-No lo sé, Kiki- dijo Mu- tal vez...-  
  
-Pues... a mí me agrada, aunque sea una chica- dijo Kiki.  
  
-No me digas que no te agradan las chicas- dijo Mu.  
  
-Algunas- dijo Kiki- como Shaina, que son muy... agresivas. La señorita Aída es más tranquila...-  
  
Mu lo meditó un rato. No había conocido a muchas chicas en su vida, a excepción acaso de las amazonas que vivían en el Santuario. Y esta chica era muy diferente a ellas. Como había dicho Kiki, era más tranquila y delicada, aunque su poder era evidentemente mucho mayor. Suspiró.  
  
Unos momentos más tarde, Aioros pasó por ahí, cargando una caja.  
  
-¡Aioros!- dijo Mu- ¿qué estabas haciendo?-  
  
-Fui al pueblo- explicó el caballero de Sagitario- a nuestra casa, a traer algunas cosas para Aída...-  
  
-¿Algunas cosas?-  
  
-Sí- dijo Aioros, encogiéndose- parece que la niña echa de menos sus jeans... además, no quiero dejar nada ahí, porque ahora la casa está prácticamente sola-  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo Mu.  
  
Aioros miró sospechoso a Mu.  
  
-A propósito, Mu- dijo Aioros- cuando mi hermana te llevó su armadura, note algo... inusual en tu mirada-  
  
Mu se ruborizó de nuevo, aunque esta vez muy ligeramente.  
  
-¿Inusual?- dijo Mu, pretendiendo no entender.  
  
-Vamos, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo- dijo Aioros- solo te diré dos cosas: mi hermanita ha tenido más pretendientes que espectros Hades, pero siempre los rechaza... y si vas a intentar algo, será mejor que Aioria no se entere porque si lo hace te desollaría vivo...-  
  
-¿Intentar que?- preguntó Mu, esta vez completamente sincero. No había pensado en nada parecido.  
  
Aioros no respondió, y simplemente se alejó hacia su casa. Mu se quedó pensativo un rato. Kiki, que había escuchado parte de la conversación, se acercó a su maestro.  
  
-Señor Mu- dijo Kiki- si a usted le agrada la señorita Aída, ¿porque no le regala algo?-  
  
-¿Sabes?- dijo Mu- lo que acabas de decirme me ha dado una idea...-  
  
****************  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Holas de nuevo... Espero que les esté gustando... ¡¡¡Manden reviews!!! T-T ya no me quieren... ya no me mandan reviews... T- T buaaaaaaaaa...  
  
Abby L. 


	4. C4: El Regalo

CAPÍTULO 4: EL REGALO  
  
Aioros siguió subiendo, y llegó hasta la casa de Acuario, donde Camus lo detuvo.  
  
-¿Qué vienes a hacer en mi casa, Aioros?- preguntó Camus, algo receloso.  
  
-Voy a dejar unas cosas al caballero de Piscis- respondió el caballero de Sagitario.  
  
Estas palabras hicieron que Camus frunciera el entrecejo.  
  
-¿Qué cosas?-  
  
-Cosas de él- respondió Aioros- ¿qué más da?-  
  
-Hay algo raro en ese caballero- dijo Camus- no sé si tú lo has notado-  
  
-¿Algo raro?- preguntó Aioros- ¿raro cómo?-  
  
-Su cosmo no es... normal, como el del resto de los caballeros dorados. Igual de poderoso, pero diferente... ¿tú sabes algo?-  
  
-No sé nada que pueda decirte, Camus- dijo Aioros- ¿me dejarás pasar?-  
  
-Por supuesto- dijo Camus en el mismo tono serio que siempre usaba. Aioros le agradeció y subió a la casa de Piscis.  
  
Ahí encontró a su hermana en su habitación, arreglando unas rosas de colores en un jarrón junto a la cama.  
  
-Bien, hermanita- dijo Aioros, poniendo la caja sobre una mesita- parece que Camus sospecha algo...-  
  
-¿Camus sospecha?-  
  
-Sí, por tu cosmo- dijo el caballero Sagitario- así que ten mucho cuidado, y no enciendas tu cosmo hasta que sea realmente necesario... Aunque con él no hay mucho peligro... y no rw preocupes por Milo, no tiene suficiente cerebro para darse cuenta...-  
  
-Así lo haré- dijo Aída- ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?-  
  
-Todo- dijo Aioros, levantando la tapa de la caja. Aída miró en su interior. Efectivamente, todo lo que le había pedido a su hermano estaba ahí. Lo abrazó con cariño.  
  
-¡Aioros, eres el mejor!-  
  
-Que Aioria no escuche eso, porque si lo hace me matará...-  
  
****************  
  
Ya habían pasado dos semanas, y no había señal de Aída en la escuela. Alejandro se había comenzado a preocupar desde que había ido a la casa de la chica y había encontrado a sus hermanos.  
  
-Si esos malditos tuvieron algo que ver en esto, lo lamentarán- murmuraba para sí.  
  
-¿Qué te sucede, Alejandro?- preguntó uno de sus amigos.  
  
-Que hace dos semanas que Aída no viene a clases. Tampoco está en su casa...- dijo el chico de mal humor. Sacó un teléfono celular y, mientras marcaba, murmuró- la encontraré, aunque sea lo último que haga...-  
  
*************  
  
Aída se levantó con una sonrisa. Ya llevaba dos semanas viviendo en el Santuario y viendo a sus dos hermanos a diario. Cuando se levantó, vio a un niño pelirrojo delante de ella.  
  
-Hola- sonrió Aída, reconociendo al chico como el niño que estaba enfermo de varicela cuando ella había llegado al Santuario.  
  
-Buenos días, señorita. Mi nombre es Kiki, soy alumno de Mu de Aries. Mi maestro me ha mandado para agradecerle lo que hizo por mí...-  
  
-¿Yo?- preguntó Aída sorprendida- si yo no hice nada...-  
  
-Claro que sí- dijo Kiki- y también le manda esto. Dice que no es mucho, pero que viene con toda su gratitud- le entregó una cajita y, acercándose a la muchacha, le dio un beso en la mejilla con cariño. Aída abrió la cajita y, sonrojada, vio un hermoso collar dorado con un dije en forma de dos peces.  
  
-Gracias, Kiki, pero solo quisiera pedirte dos cosas- dijo Aída.  
  
-Lo que sea- dijo Kiki.  
  
-La primera, es que no me llames 'señorita' ni 'usted'. Me llamo Aída- dijo la joven, y Kiki asintió- La segunda, es que guardes mi secreto, y no le digas a nadie más que soy una chica-  
  
-De acuerdo, Aída- dijo Kiki.  
  
-Ahora, si no tienes más que hacer, acompáñame a la casa de Aries, porque tengo que hablar con tu maestro-  
  
-Está bien- dijo Kiki.  
  
Aída se vistió, pero no se puso la armadura de Piscis, sino que se vistió como amazona y se cubrió el rostro con una máscara de plata.  
  
***************  
  
Aída y Kiki no se encontraron a nadie camino a la casa de Aries, porque la mayoría de los caballeros dorados se encontraban descansando en el bosque vecino al Santuario.  
  
-Que aburrido lugar- dijo Milo.  
  
-No te quejes, Milo- dijo Camus al escuchar al caballero de Escorpión- se dice que Artemisa venía a este bosque a cazar desde los tiempos mitológicos...-  
  
-Pues... si no la veo, no me importará- dijo Milo- lo que quisiera es volver a ver a esa chica amazona...-  
  
-Déjala en paz- dijo Aioros, no en tono de amenaza, sino como un consejo- ya llegará una chica que te acepte...-  
  
-Es fácil para ti decirlo- dijo Milo- porque tú y Aioria ya tienen una chica-  
  
-Aioria tiene una chica, pero yo no- dijo Aioros con tranquilidad.  
  
-No me digas que crees que no sé lo de Saori- dijo Milo, haciendo que Aioros se ruborice ligeramente.  
  
-Por cierto, ¿ya conocieron al nuevo caballero de Piscis?- preguntó Shura.  
  
-Sí, es un chico muy agradable- dijo Aldebarán.  
  
-Aunque he notado algo extraño en él, ¿ustedes no?- preguntó Shaka. Aioros y Aioria tragaron saliva, algo nerviosos.  
  
-No, para nada, Shaka- dijo Aioria.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- preguntó Aioros.  
  
***************  
  
Alejandro estaba en su casa. Era una enorme mansión rodeada por un amplio jardín. Veía la televisión tirado en un sillón, pero no le prestaba atención. Sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte.  
  
-Señor- dijo un hombre trajeado, con lentes oscuros y un auricular en la oreja derecha- aún no la hemos encontrado-  
  
-Pues apúrense- dijo Alejandro de mal humor- si no quieren que le diga a mi padre que los despida...-  
  
-Inmediatamente, señor- dijo el hombre- haremos todo lo posible...-  
  
-Más les vale...- dijo Alejandro.  
  
El hombre tragó saliva ruidosamente y salió.  
  
***************  
  
En la casa de Aries, Mu esperaba el regreso de Kiki, pero se sorprendió al ver a su discípulo acompañado de la chica a quien le había mandado el regalo.  
  
-Aída- dijo Mu, una vez que Kiki se había ido - ¿a que has venido?-  
  
-A pedirte una explicación- dijo Aída, sacando la cajita y mostrándosela- dime, ¿qué significa esto?-  
  
-Significa que te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí- dijo Mu- y por Kiki. Ese niño es más que mi aprendiz, es como un hermano...-  
  
-No debías- dijo Aída- ni siquiera estaba en peligro. Además, tú reparaste mi armadura y no me cobraste nada...-  
  
-No... no podía- dijo Mu- tus hermanos siempre han sido excelentes caballeros dorados, y muy buenos amigos...-  
  
-Tómalo de vuelta- dijo Aída, ofreciéndole la cajita- no puedo aceptar esto...-  
  
Mu tomó la caja, pero la abrió y colocó con delicadeza el collar alrededor del cuello de la chica. Luego, le quitó la máscara y contempló de nuevo sus hermosos ojos. Una vez más, Aída se sintió indefensa ante la mirada de Mu.  
  
-Por favor, consérvalo- le dijo Mu- no sé si te gustó...-  
  
-Es hermoso- dijo Aída- pero no comprendo el porqué de tu regalo...-  
  
-No sé porqué- dijo Mu, encogiéndose de hombros- pero siento que me enamoré de ti...-  
  
Aída se sonrojó visiblemente. Ya había escuchado cosas parecidas antes, pero nunca con un sentimiento tan dulce y puro como el de Mu. Se dejó abrazar por el caballero dorado, y se sintió segura entre sus brazos. Pudo sentir el cálido y dulce cosmo de Mu cuando los labios del caballero se unieron con los suyos. Aída nunca había sentido algo parecido.  
  
-Yo...- dijo la chica, pero no pudo articular las palabras. Mu sonrió con cariño.  
  
-No importa si no puedes responderme ahora- dijo Mu- mañana hablaremos... solo piensa en lo que te dije...-  
  
****************  
  
-Aioria, ¿porqué ustedes dos están actuando tan raro?- preguntó Milo, intrigado, al ver que los dos hermanos se comportaban extrañamente.  
  
-¿Raro? ¿Nosotros?- dijo Aioros, fingiendo demencia.  
  
-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, Milo...- dijo Aioria.  
  
-No me digan- dijo Shura, mirándolos sospechosamente- yo también lo he notado... desde que renunció Afrodita...-  
  
-Cierto- dijo Camus.  
  
-No nos pueden engañar- dijo Aldebarán- así que ya digan que les sucede...-  
  
Aioros estaba a punto de inventar algo, cuando una chica los interrumpió. Milo observó a la nueva amazona que no había visto desde hacía dos largas semanas. Aioria lanzó a Milo una mirada de advertencia, que el otro caballero ignoró, ya que no sabía que se trataba de la hermana del caballero de Leo.  
  
-Hola, preciosa- dijo Milo, poniéndose en pose seductora- ¿acaso has venido a verme?-  
  
-No- respondió Aída con toda sinceridad- vine a hablar con... Aioros y Aioria...- suspiró. Casi se le salía decir que eran sus hermanos.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Aioros- ven, Aioria-  
  
Una vez algo separados del resto de los caballeros, Aída habló con sus hermanos.  
  
-¿Y bien?- preguntó Aioros- ¿que te ha parecido?-  
  
-¿Ese Milo te ha molestado?- preguntó Aioria, receloso.  
  
-Para nada- dijo Aída- solo les diré que cambiaré un poco mi disfraz de amazona por el de una chica normal...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Aioros- siempre y cuando, ya sabes quien no te descubra-  
  
-No lo hará- dijo Aída.  
  
-¿Y qué es esto?- preguntó Aioria, tomando en su mano el dije dorado.  
  
-N...nada- dijo Aída, nerviosa. Agradecía tener puesta la máscara de plata que tanto odiaba, porque si no hubiera sido así, su hermano hubiera notado que se sonrojó visiblemente. Sentía el calor en sus mejillas- es... es solo un regalo-  
  
-Ya veo- dijo Aioria, aunque no convencido del todo. Conocía a su hermana demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta de que algo ocultaba. A pesar de todo, el caballero de Leo no insistió más.  
  
-Bueno, los veré después...-  
  
-Cuídate, Aída- dijo Aioros.  
  
-Y también ustedes...-  
  
*****************  
  
-¿Alguna señal de ella?- preguntó Alejandro al hombre trajeado frente a él.  
  
-Ninguna, señor-  
  
-No pudo haberse esfumado...-  
  
-Hay dos probabilidades, señor- dijo el hombre trajeado- o está fuera de la ciudad, o está en el Santuario, donde no nos permiten entrar a buscarla-  
  
-Yo apuesto por la segunda- dijo Alejandro- porque sé que sus dos hermanos son caballeros de Atena-  
  
-Entonces es probable, señor, que esté en el Santuario-  
  
-Búsquenla ahí- dijo Alejandro- pero no permitan que los descubran...-  
  
-Nos niegan la entrada ahí, señor- dijo el hombre.  
  
-No me importa lo que tengan que hacer, pero averigüen si está ahí o no- dijo Alejandro.  
  
*************  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Espero que les esté gustando... Manden sus reviews para saber que piensan ustedes, ¿si?... Antes de que se me acabe la imaginación...  
  
Abby L. 


	5. C5: Los Celos de Aioria

CAPÍTULO 5: LOS CELOS DE AIORIA  
  
Esa mañana...  
  
-No sé porque estamos haciendo esto- dijo un hombre trajeado- si algún guardia, o peor, caballero nos descubre, estaremos muertos...-  
  
-Calla- dijo otro hombre, vestido igual que él- debemos de averiguar donde está esa chica, si no, el señor Alejandro nos destruirá personalmente y, eso te lo puedo asegurar, mucho más dolorosamente que cualquier caballero de Atena...-  
  
-Espero que la encontremos pronto...- dijo el primer hombre- no me agrada la idea de morir, ya sea a manos de Alejandro o de algún caballero...-  
  
-¡Espera!- dijo el otro hombre, señalando a una chica que iba pasando- ¿no es ella?-  
  
-Claro- dijo el primero- debemos llamar al señor Alejandro pronto...-  
  
**************  
  
-¡Qué horrible día!- dijo Saori esa mañana. Realmente extrañaba a los caballeros de bronce. Siempre le venía bien molestar a Seiya de vez en cuando, pero ya había pasado casi un mes desde que los caballeros de bronce habían vuelto a Japón.  
  
-Saori, ¿qué sucede?- la voz de un chico la sorprendió. Era Aioros.  
  
-Nada- dijo Saori, desganada- ¿cómo ha estado tu hermana?-  
  
-Pues... yo digo que bien- dijo Aioros- aunque no ha sucedido nada extraordinario...-  
  
-Y supongo que el plan que tuviste dio resultado- dijo Saori- no decirles que es una chica...-  
  
-Sí- dijo Aioros- Milo se ha mantenido alejado...-  
  
-Me alegro- dijo Saori- ahora, solo espero que no tengamos problemas...-  
  
**************  
  
Aída se paseaba por el bosque cerca de la entrada al Santuario, cuando vio el rostro de un chico conocido, pero no muy agradable.  
  
-¡Aída!- gritó el chico - ¿qué haces aquí?-  
  
-Lo mismo digo yo- dijo ella entre dientes. Era Alejandro.  
  
-Pero dime, ¿por qué no has vuelto a tu casa?-  
  
-Porque ya no vivo ahí- respondió ella- ahora vivo en la... en el recinto de las amazonas...-  
  
-No me digas que has hecho caso a esa locura de tus hermanos de pelear por el bien y la justicia y arriesgar tu vida por Atena- dijo Alejandro- si siempre me parecieron un par de perdedores...-  
  
Aída frunció el entrecejo, molesta.  
  
-Pues...- dijo Aída- si te parece una locura y si crees que los que peleamos por Atena somos perdedores, ya te puedes marchar...- señaló la salida.  
  
-Vamos, bonita- le dijo Alejandro- no tienes que perder tu tiempo con... esta clase tan baja de personas...-  
  
-Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera- dijo Aída, esta vez enfadada- y con quien no quiero perder mi tiempo es con gente como tú- se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Alejandro la tomó del brazo.  
  
-Vamos, ven conmigo- dijo él, pero Aída se soltó.  
  
-Ni lo sueñes...- y se fue rumbo a la casa de Piscis. Alejandro trató de seguirla, pero los guardias del Santuario le prohibieron adentrarse más.  
  
*****************  
  
-¿Puedo entrar?-  
  
A pesar de su seriedad, Mu no podía resistirse por más tiempo sin ver otra vez a la joven que ahora vivía en la casa de Piscis, así que esa tarde, después de entrenar a Kiki, recorrió las doce casas solo para verla.  
  
-Adelante-  
  
Mu abrió la puerta, y encontró a Aída vestida ya no de amazona, sino como una chica normal: pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa blanca y sandalias. Tenía su cabello castaño recogido en una cola, y un poco de sombra blanca arriba de los ojos.  
  
-Vaya- dijo Mu- te ves... linda-  
  
-Gracias- dijo ella, sonrojándose ligeramente.  
  
-Yo... venía a... ver si necesitabas algo...- dijo el caballero, algo nervioso- porque sentí tu cosmo algo molesto esta mañana-  
  
-No fue nada...estoy bien, gracias- dijo ella, sonriendo. No quería acordarse del incidente con Alejandro.  
  
-Bueno... en ese caso... mejor me voy... no quiero molestarte...- dijo Mu, dándose la vuelta para irse, pero Aída lo tomó del brazo.  
  
-No me molestas- dijo la chica- no te vas a ir después de lo que me dijiste ayer...-  
  
-¿Y bien?- dijo Mu- ¿tú que has pensado?-  
  
-Yo...- dijo ella, algo sonrojada- yo nunca me había sentido así antes. Yo... siento que también te quiero...-  
  
Mu sonrió. Había tenido tanto miedo de que ella dijera que no. Después de todo, supo por Aioros que la chica tenía muchos pretendientes, pero siempre los rechazaba. Aída, por su parte, notaba que este chico era muy diferente a sus otros pretendientes, y nunca había sentido así.  
  
-¿Quieres ir a alguna parte?- preguntó Aída.  
  
-En realidad sí- dijo Mu- te llevaré a un sitio que conozco, un claro en el bosque...-  
  
-De acuerdo-  
  
*************  
  
El claro en el bosque se veía hermoso, pues la oscuridad habitual entre los árboles desaparecía para que un cálido rayo del sol pasara entre ellos y se reflejara en una fuente, hecha toda de piedra, cuyo líquido emergía de un ojo de agua. Aída estaba fascinada.  
  
-Este lugar es el mejor que he visto-  
  
-Me alegra que te haya gustado- dijo Mu- a veces, lo utilizo para entrenar a Kiki, o para descansar cuando estoy harto de la casa de Aries-  
  
La chica se sentó en una roca, y Mu junto a ella, pasándole el brazo por la espalda. Aída apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Se quedaron así un rato, sin decir nada.  
  
***************  
  
Reunión en la casa de Tauro... los caballeros dorados seguían charlando de las novedades de esa semana y, de nuevo, faltaban tres caballeros: Aries, Libra y Piscis.  
  
-Aioria, ¿no has visto al chico?- preguntó Camus.  
  
-¿Qué chico?- respondió Aioria con otra pregunta.  
  
-Pues el nuevo caballero de Piscis- dijo Shura  
  
-Es algo raro...- repuso Saga.  
  
-No me sorprendería- dijo Milo- si parece que todos los Piscis son así...-  
  
Aioria le lanzó una mirada asesina, que Camus captó. El caballero de Acuario dio a Milo un codazo. Camus creía que el caballero de Leo se había enfadado porque el comentario de Milo aludía a Marín también. Después de un rato, Milo captó la razón del codazo de Camus.  
  
-Ejem...- dijo Milo aclarándose la garganta- sí, sí, como sea...-  
  
-¿Y Mu?- dijo Aldebarán- también él se ha comportado extraño desde la renuncia de Afrodita...-  
  
-¿En serio?- dijo Aioros, esta vez, completamente sincero.  
  
-Hemos tenido varias juntas, pero Mu no ha asistido a ninguna...- dijo Aldebarán.  
  
-De hecho- dijo Saga- Kanon y yo lo hemos notado. Ahora su cosmo siempre está... diferente- Kanon asintió al escuchar las palabras de su gemelo.  
  
Aioria alzó las cejas. Todo era una coincidencia. Pero tal vez no. Mu nunca subía a través de las doce casas a menos de que fuera absolutamente necesario, y esa tarde lo había hecho. Intrigado, se despidió y salió de la casa de Tauro. Con su mente, buscó el cosmo de su hermana y lo encontró en el bosque, junto al de Mu. Esperó entonces el regreso de Aída en la casa de Aries.  
  
**************  
  
-Ya es tarde, Mu- dijo Aída- deberíamos volver...-  
  
La chica tenía razón. Ya había oscurecido y ahora era la luna la que iluminaba el claro. Mu asintió y le ofreció la mano a la chica para levantarse.  
  
-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó Mu.  
  
-Algo- dijo Aída, frotándose los brazos. Mu la rodeó con un abrazo, que la chica recibió con una sonrisa. Los dos regresaron así, abrazados, a las doce casas.  
  
Mu y Aída se encontraban tan ensimismados, que no se percataron de un par de hombres que los estaban vigilando.  
  
-¿Tienes las fotos?- preguntó uno.  
  
-Sí- dijo el otro- y no sé porqué presiento que al jefe Alejandro no le va a agradar esto para nada...-  
  
-Yo pensé lo mismo- dijo el primero- pero vayamos con él para ver que es lo que ordena...-  
  
-Hecho...-  
  
**************  
  
Aída y Mu llegaron a la casa de Aries sin darse cuenta de la presencia de los dos sujetos en el bosque. Ambos platicaron animadamente durante un largo rato.  
  
-Bueno, supongo que te veré mañana- dijo Mu- ¿segura que no quieres que te acompañe?-  
  
-Segura- dijo Aída- ya has hecho mucho por mí. Además, no quiero que mis hermanos se enteren y te maten por salir conmigo...-  
  
-No lo harán- dijo Mu.  
  
-Yo no lo dudaría- dijo Aída- Aioria es muy celoso...-  
  
-Debería estarlo- dijo Mu- con una hermana como tú...-  
  
-Basta, Mu- dijo Aída, sonrojándose de nuevo. Mu tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y besó sus labios con ternura. La chica le devolvió el beso. Ambos fueron aumentando la profundidad y la intensidad. Pero algo los interrumpió. O mejor dicho, alguien. Ambos sintieron el alterado cosmo del caballero de Leo rondando en la casa de Aries.  
  
-¿Aioria?- dijo Mu, al verlo aparecer tras una columna con una expresión bastante cercana al odio.  
  
-¿Hermano?- dijo Aída- ¿qué...?-  
  
-No tengo tiempo para explicar, Aída- dijo Aioria, sin cambiar su expresión- tienes que ir a tu casa de inmediato...-  
  
Aída, que conocía perfectamente bien a su hermano, sabía que no podía contradecirlo en ese momento, y aceptó. Se despidió de Mu con un gesto y subió hacia la casa de Tauro, seguida por su hermano.  
  
Una vez en la casa de Piscis, estalló una discusión, en la que solo se podían reflejar los celos de Aioria. Aída escuchó con paciencia los argumentos de su hermano. Aioros solo observó y escuchó, haciendo breves intervenciones en favor de Aída, pero eso no bastó para Aioria.  
  
***************  
  
-¡No es posible!- bramó Alejandro, al ver las fotografías que le acababan de entregar- esto tiene que ser una broma...-  
  
-Lamento decirle que no lo es- dijo uno de los hombres trajeados- lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos...-  
  
-Así que Aída se enamoró de ese caballero dorado... y por eso me rechazó...- dijo Alejandro- bien, bien... ya sabré que hacer para separarlos...-  
  
-¿Y que piensa hacer al respecto, señor?- preguntó el otro hombre- porque claramente, la chica le ha dado su corazón a otro...-  
  
-Ya se que no puedo tenerla por las buenas...- dijo Alejandro- así que será mía por las malas...-  
  
-¿Y qué hará, señor?- preguntó el primer hombre.  
  
-Tengo un plan- dijo Alejandro- sin embargo, solo hay una persona quien puede llevarlo a cabo...-  
  
****************  
  
A la mañana siguiente, todo volvió a la normalidad. Aída se levantó enfurruñada. Odiaba que Aioria la tratara como a una niña, a pesar de que ella era solo unos pocos años menor que él. Pero no le importaba lo que pensara al respecto. Vería a Mu aunque no le gustara a su hermano.  
  
Y así lo hizo. Visitó a Mu durante toda la semana. Eso hacía rabiar a Aioria. Aioros, por su parte, trató en vano de hacer entrara Aioria en razón, pero el testarudo caballero de Leo no cambió de opinión.  
  
-Tú no estuviste trece años con ella, Aioros- le decía Aioria- no sabes lo que significó ella para mí...-  
  
-Si quieres lo mejor para ella, deberías dejarla- dijo Aioros- ella es libre, así como tú, de elegir a quien quiera-  
  
****************  
  
En su habitación, Alejandro hablaba con alguien.  
  
-Bien, ¿entonces lo harás?-  
  
-¿Y que obtendré a cambio?- dijo una voz femenina.  
  
-Lo que me pidas...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo la voz de mujer- la pondré justo donde la puedan tomar...-  
  
-Hecho- dijo Alejandro.  
  
****************  
  
Aioria, por su parte, tomó una precaución y fue a hablar con el caballero de Aries una mañana, aunque Aioros no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión.  
  
-Mu, ¿ya te levantaste?- dijo Aioria.  
  
-Sí, Aioria- respondió Mu con serenidad, apareciendo frente al caballero de Leo- y espero que me expliques que fue lo que sucedió contigo la otra noche...-  
  
-Tú no lo entenderías, Mu- dijo Aioria- ni siquiera Aioros lo entiende. Yo quiero a mi hermana más que a mi vida. Yo la cuidé durante trece años, cuando Aioros murió-  
  
Mu escuchaba atentamente. Solo asintió, y Aioria continuó.  
  
-Mu, entiende que no quiero verla lastimada. Yo no quería que se convirtiera en caballero...-  
  
-Pero dime- dijo Mu- ¿qué te molesta entonces? Por lo que me estás diciendo, yo diría que no confías en que la cuidaré...-  
  
-No es eso, Mu- dijo Aioria- confío en ti, pero yo... tengo miedo a que sufra. Ponte a pensar, Mu: si hubiera una guerra, como la de Hades, y muriéramos todos... ¿qué sería de ella? Tú no estarías ahí para protegerla...-  
  
Mu sintió un golpe en su corazón. No quería, pero sabía que Aioria tenía razón. Además, estando en la casa de Aries, era quien estaba más vulnerable a morir durante un súbito ataque al Santuario. Por primera vez en su vida, Mu tuvo miedo a la muerte.  
  
-Mu, te lo pido como amigo- dijo Aioria- déjala ir... que le harás más daño de la otra manera...-  
  
El caballero de Leo dejó a Mu solo con sus pensamientos. Después de unos minutos, el caballero de Aries se encerró en su cuarto a meditar. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que otra persona había escuchado la mayor parte de la conversación.  
  
-Vaya, vaya... muy interesante... todo lo que he escuchado aquí me servirá para mi propósito...-  
  
************  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Espero que les esté gustando... Manden reviews... (parece comercial, ne?)  
  
Abby L. 


	6. C6: Dudas y Emboscada

CAPÍTULO 6: DUDAS Y EMBOSCADA  
  
Aída se encontraba en el recinto de las amazonas, conversando con Marín sobre lo que había sucedido durante toda la semana anterior, desde que Aioria descubrió que salía con Mu.  
  
-No te preocupes, Aída- dijo Marín- tu hermano quiere lo mejor para ti, y estoy segura que se dará cuenta de que Mu es bueno...-  
  
-Eso espero- dijo Aída, esperanzada.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Marín, encogiéndose de hombros- supongo que podré entrenar a las nuevas aprendices...-  
  
-Como sea...- dijo Aída, desganada. Vio a las aprendices y, a pesar de que solo llevaba unas cuantas semanas ahí, pudo detectar una nueva. Era ligeramente más alta que ella, y de cabellos de color azul oscuro. Se acercó a ella.  
  
-Hola- dijo Aída, acercándose a la nueva amazona- ¿cómo te llamas?-  
  
-Me llamo Serena- dijo la amazona- soy nueva aquí...-  
  
-Te comprendo, yo también lo soy...- dijo Aída- me llamo Aída, y llevo apenas unas semanas aquí-  
  
-Me alegro encontrar a alguien que tampoco conoce aquí muy bien...- dijo Serena- ¿y... porqué decidiste ser amazona?-  
  
-Mis hermanos son... caballeros- dijo Aída, cuidándose de no revelar su identidad por completo- ¿y tú?-  
  
-Pues... yo he venido a buscar a un caballero dorado- dijo Serena- se llama Milo...-  
  
-¿Milo de Escorpión?- preguntó Aída sorprendida- me han dicho muchas cosas malas de él...-  
  
-Y todas ellas son verdad, muchacha- dijo Serena- pero hay un caballero dorado todavía peor que Milo...-  
  
-¿Peor?- preguntó Aída- ¿puede haber alguien peor?-  
  
En ese momento, varias amazonas más se acercaron y se sentaron a platicar, pues había comenzado el primer descanso.  
  
-¿De qué hablan, chicas?- dijo una rubia.  
  
-De un caballero dorado, Mayra- dijo otra chica, peliverde.  
  
-No me digas, Yadira- dijo Mayra.  
  
-¿Y de que caballero hablan?- preguntó una tercera amazona, morena.  
  
-De Milo de Escorpión, Alethia- dijo Serena- y de otro caballero aún peor-  
  
Las amazonas rieron incrédulamente.  
  
-¿Acaso puede haber alguien peor que Milo?- dijo Alethia.  
  
-Ciertamente- dijo Serena- porque si bien Milo es así, no lo disimula. En cambio, el caballero de quien hablo lo disimula perfectamente, y no parece que fuera así...-  
  
-¿Y quién es ese caballero?- preguntó Mayra.  
  
-Mu de Aries-  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Aída, sorprendida- no es posible-  
  
-¿Mu de Aries?- dijo Yadira- si es tan serio...-  
  
-Es increíble- dijo Alethia- Mu es serio y caballeroso, no puede hacer algo así a una chica...-  
  
-Sí, claro- dijo Serena- yo conocí a una chica que fue su novia, y me contó horribles cosas de él...-  
  
-No es posible...- dijo Aída- me estás mintiendo...-  
  
-No miento- dijo Serena- velo por ti misma y te convencerás... primero ilusiona a las chicas y luego utiliza la excusa de 'te dejo porque no quiero lastimarte si algo me pasa...' o como 'puedo morir y te dejaré sola, así que mejor te dejo de una vez...'-  
  
-Imposible- dijo Aída, molesta- no puedo creer que Mu haga algo así...- y se levantó y volvió a la casa de Piscis. Las demás amazonas se fueron a seguir con su entrenamiento. Serena miró a Aída mientras se alejaba.  
  
-Bueno, no me creyó- murmuró para sí misma- sin embargo, sembré la duda en su corazón... solo falta que el propio Mu haga el resto...- y se alejó, riendo, hacia el bosque junto al Santuario.  
  
******************  
  
-Hola, preciosa...- un caballero bloqueó el paso de Aída hacia la casa de Piscis. Era Milo.  
  
-¿Qué demonios quieres, bicho sobrealimentado?- respondió la chica de mal humor.  
  
-Nada- dijo Milo- solo quiero saber a dónde te diriges...-  
  
-No es tu asunto- dijo Aída.  
  
-Claro que lo es, preciosa- dijo Milo- mi deber es vigilar el paso de esta casa, y si no me dices a donde te diriges, me temo que no te dejaré pasar...-  
  
-Voy a la casa de Sagitario, porque estoy buscando a Aioros...- respondió desganada.  
  
-Está bien- dijo Milo, con una sonrisa astuta- pasa...-  
  
-Gracias- dijo ella, y continuó subiendo hasta la casa de Piscis. En cada escalón, sus dudas iban en aumento. ¿Sería acaso cierto, o siquiera posible, lo que Serena le acababa de decir? No, imposible. Al llegar a su habitación, se encerró, pensando que esa noche hablaría con Mu.  
  
******************  
  
Esa tarde, en la casa de Aries, Kiki notó un aire extraño en su maestro, que estaba sentado en el suelo y parecía que su mente estaba en otro mundo.  
  
-Maestro Mu, ¿qué le sucede?-  
  
-Nada, Kiki, estoy algo triste...-  
  
-¿Y eso?- preguntó Kiki- creí que Aída...-  
  
-Es por Aída- interrumpió Mu- tengo que dejarla...-  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Kiki- si yo creí que usted la quería...-  
  
-Porque la quiero, Kiki- dijo Mu- no quiero lastimarla...-  
  
-No entiendo- dijo el chiquillo, rascándose la cabeza y pensando en que las cosas de los adultos son siempre mucho más complicadas.  
  
-Mira...- dijo Mu- si algo me llegara a pasar... si muriera y la dejara sola, no puedo imaginar que ella sufra por mi culpa, y...- se interrumpió al ver la mirada de Kiki- ¿porqué me miras así?-  
  
-Porque creo que es un error- dijo Kiki- ¿quién te ha metido esa idea en la cabeza?-  
  
-Aioria- contestó Mu- él me hizo comprender eso... y debo admitir que tiene razón...-  
  
-Pues yo sigo pensando que es un error...- dijo Kiki, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿a quien se le ocurre lastimarla de antemano? Pero tú sabes lo que haces...-  
  
-Exacto- dijo Mu, algo molesto de que su propio alumno lo estuviera reprendiendo- lo haré esta noche...-  
  
***************  
  
Esa noche, en la casa de Aries, Mu y Aída se vieron como siempre. Los dos se encontraban sentados en la entrada del Templo. Mu aún dudaba si decir o no lo que pensaba: no quería lastimarla, pero tal vez todo sería por su propio bien. En su mente, resonaban las palabras de Aioria: 'déjala ir' pero también las de Kiki: 'es un error'...  
  
-¿Qué te sucede, Mu?- preguntó Aída, sintiendo el aura de emociones confusas en el caballero de Aries.  
  
-Nada...- mintió Mu, asustado al ser sacado de sus pensamientos de esa manera.  
  
-Pero sí sucede algo- dijo Aída- algo te preocupa. No creas que no me he dado cuenta. Aún tus besos saben distinto...-  
  
Mu suspiró. No podía ocultarle nada. Bien dicen que las mujeres pueden ser muy intuitivas, y ella lo demostraba.  
  
-Yo...- dijo Mu, sin saber que palabras utilizar- yo... estoy preocupado. Por ti-  
  
-¿Y eso?- preguntó Aída sin entender.  
  
-Yo... tengo miedo que... que algo malo llegara a pasar... a mí o a tus hermanos...- continuó Mu- y yo pensaba que... sería mejor que...-  
  
Aída escuchaba atentamente, y recordaba lo que Serena le había dicho esa mañana. Un coraje que nunca antes había sentido comenzó a llenar su corazón. Cuando Mu terminó de hablar, Aída se levantó, enfurecida.  
  
-¡Ya me habían advertido que hacías eso, pero no les creí!-  
  
-¿Advertido que?- preguntó Mu sin entender- ¿de que hablas?-  
  
-¡Que siempre haces lo mismo!- gritó Aída. Los gritos hicieron que Kiki saliera de su habitación, sorprendido. Al ver a su maestro y a la chica discutiendo, se quedó en la puerta mirando la escena.  
  
-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Mu- si fue Aioria quien me dijo...-  
  
-¡No es cierto!- interrumpió ella. No quería llorar, pero sus lágrimas ya habían comenzado a correr por su rostro- siempre juegas igual... no quería creerlo, pero ya veo que es cierto-  
  
-Aída, yo...-  
  
-¡Basta! No dejaré que sigas haciéndome esto- llorando, Aída se llevó las manos al pecho y sintió el metal dorado- ¡toma, para que se lo des a la siguiente!- y, arrancándose el collar, lo lanzó a Mu. Luego, se fue corriendo en dirección al bosque.  
  
Mu se quedó de rodillas en el suelo, aún sosteniendo el collar dorado entres sus manos, cuando sintió un par de manos sobre su hombro derecho. Kiki vio como su maestro volvía su rostro lleno de lágrimas hacia él.  
  
-Señor Mu- dijo el chico- ¿qué ha pasado?-  
  
-Yo...- dijo el caballero- yo no tenía la intención de lastimarla...- se levantó y entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta. Kiki se quedó afuera.  
  
-Estoy seguro de que esto es un gran malentendido- dijo Kiki para sí mismo- tengo que hablar con ella y hacerla entrar en razón...- y se teletransportó al bosque.  
  
*************  
  
-¿Sentiste eso, Aioria?- preguntó Aioros de pronto. Aioria asintió, dando un suspiro de alivio- ¿crees que todo esté bien?-  
  
-Sí- dijo Aioria, y rápidamente le contó a su hermano la plática que había tenido con Mu.  
  
-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?- dijo Aioros sin entender- lo único que lograste es que nuestra hermana sufriera... es una tontería...-  
  
-Luego lo entenderás, Aioros- dijo Aioria con aire de sabiduría. Aioros suspiró. Tenia serias dudas de que eso llegara a suceder.  
  
***************  
  
Aída se encontraba sola en el claro del bosque. Solo la luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar. La chica lloraba amargamente, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho y escondiendo la cara entre sus brazos. Tal vez, si le hubiera hecho caso a su hermano, esto no hubiera sucedido.  
  
-Aída, ¿por qué lloras?- una voz infantil le preguntó.  
  
-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Aída sin levantar la vista.  
  
-Soy yo, Kiki...-  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- dijo ella- ¿acaso tu maestro te envió a...?-  
  
-Mi maestro no me envió a nada- interrumpió Kiki- yo vine para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien...-  
  
-Lo estoy- dijo ella- ya puedes irte...-  
  
Kiki, ignorando esto, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.  
  
-No entiendo que fue lo que pasó hace un rato- dijo Kiki- a mi maestro le costó mucho hacer lo que hizo, para protegerte...-  
  
-No es verdad- dijo ella- Mu siempre hace eso... ilusiona a las chicas y luego las deja así...- Kiki se quedó helado y sorprendido. Aída lo miró- no pongas esa cara, bien lo sabes...-  
  
-Lo que yo sé- dijo Kiki- es que en los nueve años que he vivido con Mu, él nunca se había enamorado ni salido con una chica, hasta el día que te conoció. Y si no me crees- agregó, al ver que Aída estaba a punto de reclamar- puedes preguntarle a cualquier caballero dorado, aún a tus hermanos... ellos lo conocen muy bien-  
  
-Pero...- dijo ella- ¿cómo sabes que en realidad...?-  
  
-Por su cosmo, Aída- dijo Kiki- su cosmo ha estado muy distinto estos últimos días... es inconfundible...-  
  
-Yo... lo siento, Kiki- dijo Aída, apenada, comprendiendo su error- no debí haberme dejado llevar por lo que me dijeron... pero tenía tanto miedo de que fuera cierto...- Kiki se encogió de hombros y le sonrió. Aída se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sonrió- gracias...-  
  
-No es nada- dijo Kiki- volvamos... ya está oscuro y hace algo de frío-  
  
-Sí- dijo ella, frotándose los brazos.  
  
Aída se levantó del suelo. Vio como Kiki se adelantó unos pasos. Estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, cuando un par de brazos la jalaron hacia atrás. Una mano cubrió su boca. Al tratar de zafarse, levantó la vista y vio como dos sombras se aproximaban a Kiki. Desesperada, mordió la mano que cubría su boca.  
  
-¡Kiki! ¡Atrás de ti!- gritó con fuerza, pero demasiado tarde. Dos hombres se lanzaron sobre Kiki. Aída trató de liberarse, pero la sujetaban con demasiada fuerza. Estaba a punto de encender su cosmo, cuando uno de los hombres sacó una pistola y puso el cañón sobre la sien del niño.  
  
-Más te vale que no te muevas, muchachita- dijo el hombre- o este niño sufrirá las consecuencias...-  
  
Aída dejó de forcejear. Otros dos hombres salieron de entre los árboles, llevando cuerdas. Uno colocó el cañón de su pistola en su barbilla, mientras el otro ataba sus manos hacia adelante. Kiki no lograba entender porqué Aída dejaba que hicieran eso, pero pronto lo comprendió. No vio en los ojos de la chica nada de sumisión, sino la misma fiereza que había en los ojos de Aioria.  
  
-¿Qué planea hacer?- se preguntó Kiki a sí mismo.  
  
-Esto fue más fácil de lo que creímos...- murmuraba uno de los hombres, mientras los otros asentían a carcajadas.  
  
Una vez que el hombre terminó de atar las manos de Aída, el que encañonaba a Kiki retiró la pistola. Aída se dio cuenta de ello y, de un codazo, apartó al hombre que sostenía la otra pistola. Con otro codazo, apartó al hombre que había atado sus manos y con una patada se zafó del que la sostenía por detrás.  
  
Al correr hacia Kiki, uno de los hombres la tomó del tobillo y la hizo caer.  
  
-¿A dónde crees que vas, preciosa?- dijo el hombre- yo te haré pagar por lo que acabas de hacer...- y la atrajo hacía sí mismo. Con el pie que tenía libre, Aída pateó la cara del hombre que la tenía sujeta, haciendo que la soltara dando un alarido. Suspiró aliviada.  
  
-¡Aída!- gritó Kiki.  
  
Aída levantó la vista y vio como el niño era empujado contra un árbol. La chica se puso de pie para ayudarlo, pero dos tipos ya se habían levantado. Uno la volvió a sostener por atrás y otro apretó un paño humedecido en cloroformo sobre el rostro de la chica hasta que ésta se durmió.  
  
-¡Aída!- volvió a gritar Kiki, forcejeando para liberarse- ¡déjenla!-  
  
-Lo que hagamos con ella no es asunto tuyo, enano- dijo uno de los hombres- tú te quedarás aquí... para cuando te liberes, ya estaremos muy lejos de aquí...-  
  
-¡No!- dijo Kiki, mientras era atado a un árbol- ¡basta...!- pero ya no pudo gritar más, porque uno de los hombres le metió un pedazo de tela en la boca. Los cinco hombres se alejaron, riendo ruidosamente, y llevándose a Aída con ellos.  
  
Una vez que desaparecieron, Kiki se teletransportó cinco pasos adelante, liberándose de sus ataduras, y escupió el pedazo de tela.  
  
-Vaya, esto sí que es un alivio- dijo frotándose las muñecas- ¡pero qué estoy diciendo! Tengo que ir a avisarle al señor Mu...- y se teletransportó a las doce casas.  
  
****************  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Bueno, chicos, espero que les esté agradando... Lamento dejarlos en suspenso... Mándenme sus reviews!!! Los estoy esperando jeje...  
  
Abby L. 


	7. C7: Hablando Derecho

CAPÍTULO 7: HABLANDO DERECHO  
  
Mu se encontraba en su habitación, cuando escuchó a Kiki golpeando la puerta.  
  
-¡Señor Mu!¡Señor Mu!- gritaba desesperado- algo muy grave ha pasado...-  
  
-¿Qué sucede?-  
  
-Se trata de Aída- dijo Kiki- ella...-  
  
-¿Aída?- preguntó Mu, y abrió la puerta, dejando que su aprendiz entrara.  
  
Rápidamente, Kiki le narró todo lo que había sucedido en el bosque. Mu lo escuchó con atención y con creciente preocupación.  
  
-¿No tienes idea de quien haya sido?- preguntó Mu cuando Kiki terminó el relato- ¿o a dónde la llevaron?-  
  
-No- dijo Kiki con tristeza- lo siento-  
  
-Está bien- dijo Mu- quédate aquí, mientras yo voy a buscarla. No, mejor, busca a Aioros y Aioria, y avísales lo que sucedió...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Kiki, observando como Mu se teletransportaba.  
  
**************  
  
Después de hablar con su hermano, Aioros se encontraba en la habitación de Saori, quien estaba, como siempre, de mal humor, aunque se le quitó un poco al ver el rostro de su caballero de Sagitario.  
  
-¿Qué sucede ahora, Saori?-  
  
-Pues...- dijo Saori- los gemelos...-  
  
-¿Saga y Kanon?- dijo él- ¿qué sucedió con ellos?-  
  
-Pues... que se casan-  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Aioros sorprendido- ¿se casan? ¿ellos?-  
  
-Pues sí- dijo Saori- no hay porqué sorprenderse... después de todo, tú y ellos son los mayores de los caballeros dorados-  
  
Aioros se quedó meditando. Sí, él tenía veintisiete años de edad, igual que los gemelos. Sin embargo, el casarse no estaba en sus planes a corto plazo.  
  
-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Aioros.  
  
-Mañana-  
  
-No me digas...- dijo Aioros sorprendido. Saori asintió. En ese momento, Kiki se apareció frente a ellos-¡Kiki! ¿Qué ha sucedido?-  
  
-¡Aioros! ¡Tu hermana...!- dijo Kiki, intentando recuperar el aliento.  
  
**************  
  
Aída abrió los ojos, y se encontró en un sitio extraño. Estaba acostada en una cama enorme, con las manos atadas hacia adelante. Recordó lo que había sucedido. Trató de liberarse pero no pudo. También intentó encender su cosmo, pero no lo logró. A pesar de que acababa de despertar, se sentía cansada y somnolienta.  
  
-¿Te sientes bien, preciosa?- una voz conocida se dirigió a ella. Aída se volvió, y vio a Alejandro. Debió haberlo imaginado. ¿Quién más podría haber hecho algo así?  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó ella.  
  
-Nada que no tenga ya al alcance de mi mano- dijo el chico, tomando a Aída por la barbilla. Ella retiró su rostro, enfadada- no te enfurruñes, preciosa- continuó Alejandro- ya te acostumbrarás a vivir conmigo...-  
  
-Ni lo sueñes- dijo ella, desafiante- no me quedaré aquí...-  
  
-No puedes hacer nada al respecto, Aída- dijo Alejandro- tus hermanos y tu noviecito están muy lejos de aquí y no tienen idea de dónde estás... y tú no puedes encender tu cosmo porque cada hora se te aplica un calmante... ahora me perteneces y puedo hacer contigo lo que yo quiera...-  
  
-Desgraciado- murmuró Aída entre dientes- no lo permitiré...-  
  
-¿Porqué no me aceptas?- dijo Alejandro- sabes que en mis manos está concederte todo lo que desees... no tendrás que luchar ni sufrir-  
  
-No puedes quitarme eso- dijo Aída- es el destino que yo he elegido para mí, así que déjame ir...-  
  
-Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer- dijo él- más que resignarte y aceptarme...-  
  
-¡Nunca!-  
  
-Puedo esperar, preciosa, hay mucho tiempo para nosotros- dijo Alejandro, tronando los dedos. Dos hombres trajeados entraron a la habitación- tal vez unas horas de castigo te harán cambiar de parecer...-  
  
**************  
  
Mu volvió al sitio donde Kiki había visto a Aída por última vez. Pudo seguir fácilmente las huellas de los tipos corpulentos que se habían llevado a la chica por el bosque. Tenía que darse prisa. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que la chica había desaparecido. Fuera del bosque, siguió las huellas que los hombres habían dejado con el lodo. Una vez que las huellas se terminaron, Mu trató de localizar el cosmo de Aída. Lo percibió, aunque muy débil, en una mansión del barrio rico de Atenas.  
  
Mu rodeó la casa, intentando encontrar un sitio al cual teletransportarse, en donde no llamara la atención y donde hubiera una salida para Aída. Pero el cosmo desapareció.  
  
-No puede ser... tengo que concentrarme- se dijo a sí mismo. Después de unos minutos, sintió de nuevo, muy débilmente, el cosmo de Aída, y se teletransportó a ese lugar.  
  
La chica estaba atada a un poste, de rodillas. Sus manos y pies estaban atados también. Tenía un trozo de tela en la boca. Su cabeza colgaba y sus cabellos castaños cubrían parcialmente su rostro. Respiraba lenta y dolorosamente.  
  
-Aida- susurró, haciendo que la chica levantara la vista, con los ojos bañados de lágrimas- ¿estás bien?- Aída asintió. Mu le quitó la tela de la boca. Ella tosió.  
  
-Mu, cuanto lo siento...- dijo Aída tan pronto como pudo hablar- perdóname, no debí dudar de ti...-  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Mu- pero ahora no es el momento... tengo que sacarte de aquí...-  
  
Mu la fue desatando con cuidado de no lastimarla. Cuando cortó la última cuerda, sintió que la chica se dejó caer sobre él, sin fuerzas.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Mu- ¿que te han hecho?-  
  
-Me...me han estado inyectando algo...para que no pueda usar mi cosmo...- respondió ella débilmente- me da... mucho sueño-  
  
En ese momento, Mu sintió algo en su hombro. Se lo quitó. Era un dardo, cuyo contenido ya había sido vaciado. El caballero levantó la vista y vio que se trataba de dos hombres trajeados.  
  
-Vaya, vaya- dijo uno de ellos- así que el caballerito dorado llegó para rescatarte... que romántico...-  
  
Los dos tipos trajeados estallaron en risas tontas. Mu cambió su semblante a uno muy amenazador, pero los hombres lo ignoraron. Aída ya no respondió porque estaba inconsciente.  
  
-Intenta hacer lo que quieras, caballerito- dijo el otro hombre- no podrás encender tu cosmo, por el calmante que te acabo de aplicar. ¿Te sientes cansado y débil?-  
  
Mu no respondió, pero sentía como sus músculos se iban relajando uno a uno. Trató de encender su cosmo pero no pudo. Ni siquiera para llamar a los otros caballeros. Alejandro entró. Mu vio al chico bien vestido, con mirada arrogante.  
  
-Ella es mía, caballero- dijo Alejandro- así que déjala y vete de aquí...-  
  
-Nunca- dijo Mu- no es tuya...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?-  
  
-No es un objeto que puedas reclamar como tuyo- dijo Mu- es una persona que puede elegir lo que quiere...-  
  
-Pero no me eligió a mí- dijo Alejandro- no sabe elegir por sí sola, así que debo elegir por ella...-  
  
-No puedes hacer eso- dijo Mu, pero estaba ya tan débil que cayó de rodillas.  
  
-Ahora- dijo Alejandro, sacando una pistola y apuntando a Mu con ella- me desharé de ti...-  
  
-Detente- dijo una voz.  
  
-No permitiremos que les hagas daño- dijo otra.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿quién es?- dijo Alejandro.  
  
Dos caballeros dorados aparecieron frente a él, separándolo de Mu y Aída.  
  
-¡Pero si ustedes son...!- dijo Alejandro.  
  
-Aioros y Aioria, sí- dijo Aioros en tono amenazante- ya tuvimos el disgusto de conocerte... así que deja en paz a nuestra hermana y a Mu, si sabes lo que te conviene...-  
  
-¿Y creen que los dejaré ir tan fácilmente?- preguntó Alejandro.  
  
-Más te vale que lo hagas- dijo Aioria, mucho más amenazador que su hermano mayor.  
  
-Ni lo sueñen- dijo Alejandro, dándole la pistola a uno de los hombres trajeados- encárguense de ellos...- y salió.  
  
El guarura sonrió y, cargando la pistola, la apuntó a los caballeros. Disparó varias veces, pero Aioria detuvo las balas en la palma de su mano.  
  
-¡Que desperdicio!- dijo el caballero de Leo- ¿qué no sabes que las balas no son efectivas contra los caballeros?- sonrió maliciosamente- ahora largo ¡Colmillo de león!- y mandó a volar a los dos guardaespaldas, e hizo un tremendo hoyo en la pared- eso es por secuestrar a mi hermana...-  
  
-Eso les enseñará- dijo Aioros, sonriendo.  
  
-¿Y que hacemos?- dijo Aioria, señalando a Mu y a Aída, que estaban inconscientes- ¿nos llevamos solo a ella?-  
  
-Aioria...-  
  
-¿Están bien?- preguntó Aioria, desviando la atención de su hermano.  
  
-Ambos están bien- dijo Aioros- deberíamos llevarlos de regreso...-  
  
-¿No podemos...?- comenzó Aioria, pero una mirada de su hermano mayor lo reprendió- oh, vamos, es solo una idea...-  
  
-Claro que no- dijo Aioros- Mu también vino a ayudarla...-  
  
-Lo que sea- dijo Aioria de mal humor. Aioros suspiró. A su hermano nunca se le quitarían los celos.  
  
*****************  
  
Kiki esperaba pacientemente en la casa de Aries, cuando vio llegar a los dos hermanos, llevando a Aída y a Mu.  
  
-¿Están bien?- preguntó preocupado- ¿qué fue lo que les pasó?-  
  
-Sí, están bien, Kiki- contestó Aioros. Aioria, quien llevaba a Mu, lo puso en un sofá. Aioros colocó a su hermana en la cama.  
  
-No pensarás dejarla aquí, ¿verdad?- dijo Aioria. Aioros asintió.  
  
-Ambos tienen que hablar- dijo Aioros- sobre el problema que tú provocaste...-  
  
-¿Yo?- dijo Aioria, indignado- yo no lo provoqué...-  
  
-Sí, tú - respondió el caballero de Sagitario- lo que le dijiste a Mu... ¿a quien se le ocurre decir una tontería semejante?-  
  
Aioria asintió con los brazos cruzados. No estaba de acuerdo, pero su hermano le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que hizo que saliera. Antes de irse, Aioros arropó a su hermana y se dirigió a Kiki.  
  
-Quédate aquí hasta que ella despierte, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo- después, déjalos solos, porque necesitan hablar...-  
  
-De acuerdo- respondió Kiki, preguntándose que era lo que había pasado. Aioros sonrió y salió junto con su hermano hacia su casa.  
  
-No creo que eso haya sido una buena idea, Aioros- dijo Aioria, cruzado de brazos otra vez.  
  
-Aioria- dijo Aioros- yo confío en Mu, y estoy seguro que mi decisión fue la correcta...-  
  
-Si tú lo dices...- dijo Aioria, encogiéndose de hombros poco convencido. Aioros sonrió.  
  
-Ya verás como tengo razón- dijo el caballero de Sagitario- aunque te tome años entenderlo...-  
  
****************  
  
En la casa de Aries, Mu y Aída despertaron casi al mismo tiempo. Al ver esto, Kiki solo les explicó como habían llegado ahí y se retiró a su habitación, dejándolos solos. Aída no entendió porque sus hermanos la habían dejado ahí, hasta que Mu habló.  
  
-Aída- dijo Mu- tenemos que hablar sobre...-  
  
-Lo sé- interrumpió ella- y lo siento. No hay nada de que hablar- se incorporó- yo... yo merezco que me odies... no debí haberme dejado llevar por lo que me dijeron...-  
  
Mu se sentó junto a ella y tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas.  
  
-No fue tu culpa... ¿no lo entiendes?- dijo Mu- todo fue una trampa... para que huyeras al bosque y pudieran atraparte- Aída asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- pero hay algo que no entiendo...-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Ese chico te ofreció todo: dinero, comodidades, y una vida libre de sufrimientos...- dijo Mu, pensativo- ¿por qué lo rechazas?-  
  
-Porque- dijo Aída- yo no siento amor en su corazón... ahí solo hay el deseo de poseer, de tener y de dominar... a mí no puede comprarme con dinero...-suspiró- y además, no lo amo, pero...-  
  
-¿Pero...?-  
  
-Cuando te conocí, Mu, fue todo diferente- continuó Aída- por primera vez, no sentí en un corazón el deseo de tenerme o dominarme, como en el resto... había un sentimiento más puro y bueno en tu corazón- sonrió- y nunca imaginé que fuera posible, pero terminé enamorándome de ti. Y cuando esa chica me dijo eso- continuó- no quise creerle, pero demasiadas cosas coincidieron...-  
  
-Yo también lo siento, Aída- dijo Mu- también me dejé llevar por lo que me dijo Aioria. Pero tenía tanto miedo de provocarte tristeza-  
  
-Mu - dijo ella- si fuera cualquier otra chica no lo comprendería... pero mis hermanos son caballeros de Atena. Ya sé lo que se siente perder a alguien en servicio de Atena, y que sea llamado 'traidor' como le sucedió a Aioros; o cuando perdí a Aioria mientras ustedes peleaban contra Hades. Y créeme que no fue tristeza lo que sentí, sino un enorme orgullo de que mis hermanos hayan sido héroes-  
  
-Aída, yo... lo siento- dijo Mu.  
  
-No, Mu- dijo ella- yo lo siento...-  
  
Los dos se abrazaron. Mu no podía creer que todo estuviera bien de nuevo. Había tenido tanto miedo de perderla, desde el momento en que Kiki había llegado a avisarle lo que sucedió. No, desde que ella se había ido enfadada de su casa hacía unas horas. Besó sus cabellos con ternura, mientras Aída seguía llorando entre sus brazos.  
  
-Ya, ya, no llores- dijo Mu- todo está bien, no pasó nada...-  
  
-Lo sé...-  
  
-Ven- dijo llevándola en brazos- te llevaré a tu casa...-  
  
Aída no sentía la necesidad de ser llevada así, pero se sentía segura en los brazos de Mu y no dijo nada, hasta que el caballero la depositó de nuevo en su cama ya en la casa de Piscis.  
  
-Gracias, Mu... yo...-  
  
-Ya no digas nada ni te preocupes por lo que sucedió hoy- interrumpió él- dejemos esto atrás y mañana empezaremos de nuevo, ¿sí?-  
  
Aída asintió. Mu se quedó a su lado hasta que ella se quedó dormida por completo. La arropó con cariño y, observándola, se dispuso a volver a la casa de Aries, pero al final cambió de opinión y se quedó sentado junto a ella, observándola.  
  
****************  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Bueno chicos, espero que les esté gustando... Sigan mandando reviews, los aprecio...  
  
Abby L. 


	8. C8: Una Boda, ¿o dos?

CAPÍTULO 8: UNA BODA, ¿O DOS?  
  
Esa mañana, Aída abrió los ojos y se encontró en su habitación en la casa de Piscis. Había deseado que todo lo sucedido el día anterior haya sido solo una pesadilla. Se llevó la mano derecha al cuello, solo para comprobar que no llevaba ya el collar que Mu le había dado. Y no era el objeto en sí, sino la persona de quien había sido regalo, lo que la hacía sentir mal.  
  
-¿Buscabas esto?- una voz conocida le preguntó. Aída levantó la vista. Era Mu, sentado en un sillón, y le mostraba el collar dorado. Aída asintió. Mientras Mu se lo colocaba de nuevo en su cuello, Aída se sintió triste una vez más. Al terminar de colocarlo, Mu rodeó a la chica con un abrazo- no estés triste. Lo de ayer, ya está en el pasado...-  
  
-¿Acaso no volviste a tu casa anoche?-  
  
-Lo iba a hacer- dijo Mu- pero decidí quedarme-  
  
-Pero Mu- dijo Aída- se supone que deberías...- pero ya no pudo seguir, porque los labios del caballero sellaron los suyos. Sintió en ellos la misma ternura que veía en los ojos de Mu; y no atinó más que a acariciar sus cabellos.  
  
-¿No les parece muy temprano para estar haciendo eso?- una voz conocida les dijo. Ambos se separaron, asustados. El recién llegado sonrió. Era Aioros.  
  
-Aioros, nosotros no...- comenzó Aída, pero Aioros se echó a reír.  
  
-No te asustes, hermanita- dijo él- no soy Aioria... aunque, si yo fuera tú- se dirigió a Mu- no me le acercaría en un buen rato... tal vez en dos o tres años...-  
  
-¿Y eso porqué?- preguntó Mu.  
  
-Porque... anoche, un intruso intentó pasar las doce casas... y como no había nadie en Aries, sorprendió a Aldebarán... aunque de ahí no pasó...-  
  
-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Aioria?- dijo Mu.  
  
-Pues...- dijo Aioros- digamos que mi hermano tiene una idea de donde estuviste toda la noche... y eso no le agradó mucho que digamos...-  
  
-Pero no hicimos nada malo- protestó Aída.  
  
-Lo sé, pero no hay manera de convencer a Aioria de lo contrario...- dijo Aioros- voy con Saori a avisarle... ustedes solo manténganse alejados de ese gatito sobrealimentado, porque está de mal humor...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijeron Mu y Aída. Aioros subió hacia el templo de Atena, dejándolos solos de nuevo.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Aída, encogiéndose de hombros- creo que lo mejor será que me vista, antes de que a Aioria se le ocurra otra cosa...-  
  
-Está bien- dijo Mu, saliendo de la habitación.  
  
Nadie podía creerlo, pero... fue cierto... Saga y Kanon se casaron...  
  
Todos los caballeros dorados (excepto Dohko) y de plata asistieron a la boda. Los caballeros de bronce seguían en Japón y no regresaron.  
  
Las dos afortunadas (n/a: y no lo digo como sarcasmo) eran unas gemelas que se llamaban Karla y Sandra. Nadie supo cómo las habían conocido, ni cuando ni dónde. El día de la boda, la atención no se fijó en los gemelos o en sus esposas, sino en una chica que iba acompañando a Mu. No se vestía como amazona, sino llevaba una blusa roja y un pantalón negro. Llevaba sus cabellos castaños recogidos en una cola, con varios adornos sobre ellos, a la usanza griega. Y Mu no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Tampoco Aioria.  
  
-¿Quién será esa chica?- preguntó Shura, de pronto.  
  
-No tengo idea- dijo Milo- pero es muy bonita... Mu tiene mucha suerte...-  
  
-Todo salió mal esta vez- dijo Alejandro, de mal humor, a los dos hombres trajeados- ... esta vez...-  
  
-Señor, podemos intentarlo de nuevo- dijo uno de los hombres.  
  
-Y vaya que lo haremos- dijo Alejandro- me di cuenta que no puedo vencerlos por la fuerza... sino por sus sentimientos...-  
  
-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó el otro hombre.  
  
-Fácil- dijo Alejandro- voy a atacar sus debilidades...-  
  
-No pensará en secuestrarla de nuevo, ¿verdad?- dijo uno de los hombres.  
  
-No- dijo Alejandro, sonriendo con maldad- la enviaré a ella de nuevo, y cuando termine, Aída vendrá aquí por su propio pie...-  
  
Desde el día de la boda de Saga y de Kanon, y los siguientes, el mal genio de Aioria había evolucionado; de pesado a insoportable. Aún Marín se escondía cuando lo veía venir. Aioros veía todo muy divertido... tal vez porque Aioria lo respetaba por ser su hermano mayor, o porque contaba con que Saori estaba de su lado. Ya sea una o la otra, pero el santo de Sagitario inmediatamente se colocó del lado de su hermana.  
  
Y pese al mal humor del caballero de Leo o de sus intentos por separar a Aída de Mu, éstos dos siguieron saliendo juntos. El resto de los caballeros dorados conocieron a Aída durante la boda de Saga y Kanon como la novia de Mu: una chica griega normal; no como una amazona o como el caballero de Piscis, pues esto lo siguieron guardando en secreto. Hasta que un día...  
  
-Aída, quisiera casarme contigo...-  
  
-Pero...- dijo Aída, sorprendida- pero si nos conocemos desde hace apenas un mes...-  
  
-¿Y qué más da?- dijo Mu- yo me enamoré de ti desde la primera vez que... te me quedaste viendo a los ojos- al escuchar esto, Aída se ruborizó ligeramente. Mu continuó- yo estoy seguro, pero no sé si tu también...-  
  
-Ya te lo he dicho- dijo Aída- jamás he querido a nadie más que a ti...-  
  
-Saori nos apoyará, y Aioros también. Entonces, ¿que nos detiene?- preguntó Mu. Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, él agregó- a parte de Aioria...-  
  
-Pues... nada- dijo Aída, sonriendo.  
  
Después de hablar de ello, Aída y Mu prepararon todo y se casaron en secreto. Solo unos cuantos supieron eso: Aioros y Aioria, Saori, Marín y Kiki. Desde entonces, Mu pasaba una gran parte del tiempo en la casa de Piscis, lo cual a veces hacía enojar a algunos: a Aioria, a Aldebarán y a Saga, pues el primero no aceptaba lo que había sucedido, y los dos últimos eran quienes sufrían las consecuencias cuando algún intruso quería entrar a las doce casas.  
  
Una tarde, Aioria se quedó esperando a que Marín terminara su entrenamiento. Estaba sentado en una roca, observando a las amazonas, cuando una de ellas se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Hola, caballero- dijo la chica- ¿qué estás haciendo?-  
  
-Esperando a Marín- gruñó Aioria de mal humor.  
  
-Ya veo...- dijo la chica-¿y que es lo que te ha puesto de mal humor?-  
  
-Nada- dijo Aioria en un tono no muy convincente.  
  
-Sí, claro- dijo la chica- déjame adivinar... fue el caballero de Aries-  
  
-¿Qué? ¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Aioria sorprendido.  
  
-Y no solo sé eso- dijo la chica- sé que estás así porque desde hace un mes, el caballero de Aries ha estado saliendo con tu hermana, Aída...-  
  
-¿Quién demonios eres?- dijo Aioria, sin salir aún de su sorpresa. ¿Cómo se había enterado, si nadie sabía que Aída era su hermana...?  
  
-Me llamo Serena- dijo la chica, con una sonrisa.  
  
Esa semana hubo junta de caballeros dorados, a la cual solo faltó Aioria.  
  
-Mu, ¡otra noche más y te juro que te mando a otra dimensión!- rugió Saga.  
  
-Saga...-  
  
-No de digas 'Saga...'- dijo el caballero de Géminis imitando el tono de reproche de Mu- ya te lo dije... no quiero que vuelvas a desaparecer otra noche porque...-  
  
-Tranquilo, Saga- dijo Aída, vestida con la armadura de Piscis- no es para tanto...-  
  
-¿Ah, no?- rugió Aldebarán- ¿y porqué no, muchacho? Solo porque a ti no te llegan los intrusos porque estás hasta la casa de Piscis...-  
  
-Porque, si te pones a pensar- dijo Aída, respirando hondo, porque el tono de Aldebarán la había asustado un poco- a Mu siempre le ha tocado eso todos los días...-  
  
-Pues... suena razonable- dijo el caballero de Tauro calmándose un poco.  
  
-Vamos, Saga- dijo Mu- ya tienes el mismo mal genio que Aioria...-  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo Saga- lo siento, Mu...-  
  
-Discúlpenme por abandonar mi casa, chicos- dijo Mu- pero lo hago por una buena razón. Algún día lo comprenderán...-  
  
-¡Aída!- llamó Aioria en la entrada de la casa de Piscis. Aída salió de su habitación, con cara interrogante.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Aída, asombrada de que su hermano le dirigiera la palabra después de que ella se casara con Mu.  
  
-Quiero hablar contigo...- dijo Aioria con seriedad.  
  
-No me digas- dijo Aída- ya no estas enojado con Mu por...-  
  
-Ni hablar- interrumpió Aioria- ese me las va a pagar...-  
  
-¿Porqué no estoy sorprendida?- dijo Aída con sarcasmo, poniendo los ojos en blanco-en fin, ¿de qué querías hablar?-  
  
-De una amiga tuya, una amazona-  
  
-¿Amiga?- preguntó Aída sin entender- la única amazona que conozco bien y es mi amiga es Marín...-  
  
-Pero ésta me dijo que era amiga tuya- dijo Aioria- que había hablado ya contigo y que le habías contado como no me agradaba que salieras con Mu y...-  
  
-Espera, espera, espera...-dijo Aída, entendiendo por fín- ¿cómo se llamaba esa chica?-  
  
-Serena...-  
  
-¡Serena!- dijo Aída, poniéndose de pie de un salto- ¿y que te dijo?-  
  
-¿Porqué estás tan alterada, Aída?- preguntó Aioria, sorprendido de la actitud de su hermana- parece como si el solo nombre te causara mucho miedo...-  
  
-Es que- dijo Aída- Serena fue la que inventó esa mentira sobre Mu... el día que me secuestraron...-  
  
-Imposible...- dijo Aioria, incrédulo.  
  
-¿Y qué le dijiste?- preguntó Aída, impasiente- ¿y qué te dijo ella?-  
  
-No me dijo mucho- dijo Aioria- me preguntó en general sobre los caballeros dorados. Naturalmente, no le dije que tú eras uno de nosotros... ni tampoco que te habías casado con Mu- Aída suspiró aliviada.  
  
-Aioria, escúchame bien- dijo Aída- y confía en mí: no le creas nada a esa chica, ni le digas nada...- suspiró- estoy segura de que es una espía... deberían echarla de aquí...-  
  
-No hay manera de comprobar que lo es- dijo Aioria.  
  
-Da igual- dijo Aída- ten mucho cuidado con ella...-  
  
-Lo tendré, Aída- dijo Aioria, mirándola con cariño. De verdad, cuando la veía, no podía estar enojado con ella. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que algo más preocupaba a su hermana- ¿no tienes algo que decirme?-  
  
Aída dudó y se enrojeció ligeramente. Después de unos segundos, la chica negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Nada nuevo- dijo- lo mismo de siempre...-  
  
Aioria sonrió y se retiró a su casa. Aída se quedó sola y suspiró.  
  
-Tengo que hablar de esto con alguien- dijo para sí misma cruzando los brazos- pero, por mucho cariño que le tenga, mi hermano Aioria no es la persona más apropiada...-  
  
Esa noche, como las anteriores, Mu dejó la casa de Aries y de dirigió a la de Piscis, cuando todos los demás caballeros dorados estaban ya dormidos. Al llegar a la habitación de Aída, la encontró hecha ovillo en un extremo de la cama, abrazando sus rodillas contra el pecho. Mu ya la conocía bien, y sabía que solo hacía eso cuando estaba preocupada o triste. Cerró con cuidado la puerta de la habitación.  
  
-¿Qué te sucede, mi cielo?- le preguntó, sentándose junto a ella y abrazándola con ternura- ¿qué te preocupa?-  
  
-Yo...- dijo ella, dudosa- me preocupan dos cosas-  
  
-¿Cuáles son?- preguntó Mu.  
  
-La primera- dijo Aída- es que Aioria vino a verme hace rato...-  
  
-¿Y qué sucedió?-  
  
-Pues... me dijo que esa chica, Serena, habló con él...- le dio a Mu una mirada significativa, que el caballero de Aries captó de inmediato- le dije que no se fiara de ella. Aún así, me preocupa, porque es una espía... no sé que ha logrado averiguar o hacer creer a los demás...-  
  
-No creo que tu hermano le haya dicho que eres el caballero de Piscis- dijo Mu, en tono tranquilizador- además, no creo que Aioria le crea si tú le dijiste que no lo haga...-  
  
-Sí, pero no deja de preocuparme- dijo Aída- que Alejandro aún esté espiando en el Santuario...-  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Mu- no permitiré que nada malo te pase...- Aída sonrió, y se dejó abrazar por Mu. Se sentía muy segura así, entre sus brazos- y dime, ¿qué era la otra cosa que te preocupaba?-  
  
Aída cruzó los brazos y suspiró.  
  
-Pues... hace un par de semanas me percaté de ello, y no sé como lo tomes...- y le susurró algo al oído. El rostro de Mu cambió de tranquilo a sorprendido y luego a feliz.  
  
-¿Hablas en serio?- dijo Mu con una sonrisa.  
  
-Sí- dijo ella algo insegura- ¿que piensas?-  
  
-Que es lo más maravilloso del mundo- dijo Mu, besándola en la mejilla- ¿puedo?- preguntó, y Aída asintió. El caballero la besó con ternura en los labios, en el rostro, en el cuello. La estrechó con delicadeza. Con sus manos, el caballero recorrió las formas de su cuerpo, como dibujándola de nuevo. Aquella noticia lo había llenado de felicidad.  
  
-¿Has logrado averiguar algo?- preguntó Alejandro.  
  
-No, señor- respondió la voz femenina- no ha dicho nada de relevancia...-  
  
-Demonios- dijo Alejandro- eso quiere decir que ya sospechan...-  
  
-Entonces, debemos movernos rápido...- dijo uno de los hombres trajeados.  
  
-Pero, nada nos puede servir de la información que he traído...- dijo la voz femenina.  
  
-No te has dado cuenta- dijo Alejandro- que al caballero de Leo se le olvidó ocultar el odio que siente por el noviecito de su hermana... y algunas otras cosas con respecto al caballero de Aries... por ahí podemos empezar...-  
  
-¿Y que haremos?-  
  
Alejandro dejó escapar una carcajada antes de responder.  
  
-Esperaremos a que bajen la guardia. Cuando lo hagan, se arrepentirán de lo que hicieron...-  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Holas, chicos... Espero que les esté gustando esta precuela... Sigan mandando reviews, por favor!!!!  
  
Abby L. 


	9. C9: Una Trampa

CAPÍTULO 9: UNA TRAMPA  
  
Pasaron varias semanas, que luego se convirtieron en un par de meses, y Aioria y Marín paseaban por los jardines del Santuario. El caballero de Leo frunció el entrecejo al ver a su hermana y a Mu, sentados juntos en una banca. Marín rió divertida al ver la cara de su novio.  
  
-Vamos, Aioria- le dijo Marín entre risas- ¿cuándo vas a dejarlos en paz?- Aioria, enfurruñado, no respondió, así que Marín continuó- ya están casados, ¿qué puedes hacer al respecto?-  
  
-Nada- suspiró Aioria, derrotado- pero no puedo perdonar a Mu por haberse llevado a mi hermana...-  
  
-No se la llevó a ninguna parte, Aioria- dijo Marín. Aioria no respondió. No quería pelear con Marín por enésima vez.  
  
Mientras tanto, Mu y Aída hablaban de cosas muy diferentes.  
  
-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Mu, preocupado.  
  
-Solo estoy un poco mareada...- dijo Aída, algo desganada- nada fuera de lo normal...-  
  
-Descansa entonces- dijo Mu, haciendo que Aída apoye su cabeza en su regazo, y acariciando los cabellos castaños de la muchacha con cariño- ¿cuánto va?-  
  
-Dos meses y medio- dijo ella, llevándose la mano a la frente- y todavía me siento mal...-  
  
-Sabes que así son estas cosas- le dijo Mu- pero en un par de semanas desaparecerán...-  
  
-Eso espero- dijo ella, esperanzada. Mu le besó la frente con cariño.  
  
-Hola, Mu- dijo Saga, llegando junto con su esposa Karla- hola, Aída...-  
  
-Hola, Saga- respondieron los dos a coro. Aída no se levantó y esto hizo que Karla la mirara intrigada.  
  
-¿Te sientes bien, Aída?- preguntó Karla, preocupada.  
  
-Sí, no te apures- dijo Aída, algo apenada de que se preocupen por ella- solo me duele un poco la cabeza...-  
  
-Entonces, descansa un rato- le dijo Karla- no es bueno que te esfuerces mucho si te sientes mal...-  
  
-Gracias por el consejo- dijo Aída, con una sonrisa, desde el regazo de Mu. Saga y su esposa desaparecieron.  
  
-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Mu.  
  
-Algo- dijo ella.  
  
-Bueno, mejor vamos a que descanses- dijo Mu- no me gusta que te sientas mal...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo ella, levantándose. Los dos se dirigieron hacia las doce casas. Los dos sujetos trajeados los observaron alejarse.  
  
-¿Crees que hoy sea una buena opción?- preguntó uno.  
  
-No lo creo, estoy seguro de ello- dijo el otro.  
  
-Déjenmelo a mí- dijo Serena, quien también había estado observando a la pareja junto con los dos tipos.

-Señor Mu, ¿qué ha sucedido?- preguntó Kiki- Aída, ¿te sientes bien?-  
  
-¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo?- dijo Aída- ¿de verdad me veo tan mal?-  
  
-Aída esta un poco mareada, Kiki- dijo Mu- voy a dejarla en la casa de Piscis... vuelvo en un rato...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Kiki, mirándolos alejarse. El chiquillo suspiró. Desde que Mu y Aída se habían casado, el caballero de Aries pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa de Piscis, así que ya estaba acostumbrado.  
  
Kiki sintió el cosmo de alguien aproximándose. Era el de una mujer... una amazona. Creyendo que era Marín o Shaina, Kiki salió a su encuentro, solo para darse cuenta de que era una amazona que nunca había visto en su vida.  
  
-¿Tú eres Kiki?- preguntó ella, y el niño asintió, confundido- te he estado buscando...-  
  
-¿A mí?- preguntó Kiki -¿porqué?-  
  
-Porque Aioria y Marín me pidieron que viniera a buscarte- dijo la amazona.  
  
-¿Para qué?- preguntó Kiki. La amazona solo se encogió de hombros- ¿dónde están?-  
  
-En los límites del bosque- dijo ella- creo que era algo urgente...-  
  
-Voy enseguida- dijo Kiki, y desapareció en el acto.  
  
La amazona sonrió maliciosamente. Buscó entre sus ropas y después de mucho hurgar, sacó un intercomunicador.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió, Serena?- preguntó un hombre a través del aparato.  
  
-Tengan cuidado- dijo la amazona- se puede teletransportar-  
  
-No te preocupes por eso- dijo el hombre del otro lado del aparato- tenemos todo bajo control...-  
  
-Iré a ayudarles...-

Ya en los límites del bosque, Kiki buscó a Aioria. Al no encontrarlo con la vista, intentó buscarlo por su cosmo, pero lo ubicó en la casa de Leo. Buscó también el cosmo de Marín, pero este se encontraba en el recinto de las amazonas.  
  
-Que extraño- murmuró el niño. En ese momento, sintió otro cosmo, esta vez dentro del bosque. Un cosmo desconocido y muy hostil. Kiki no huyó, al contrario, se adentró en el bosque buscando ese cosmo.  
  
Después de unos minutos, llegó al claro, el mismo en el que había encontrado a Aída un par de meses antes. Cerca de la fuente, sintió el cosmo y vio la sombra de una persona.  
  
-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó.  
  
-Soy yo- dijo una voz femenina, la misma voz de la amazona de hacía un rato.  
  
-¿Eres tú otra vez?- preguntó Kiki- ¿quién eres?-  
  
-Me llamo Serena- dijo ella- y...-  
  
En ese momento, los dos hombres trajeados que habían estado siguiendo a Mu y Aída todo ese tiempo se lanzaron sobre Kiki. Ambos lo sujetaron con fuerza.  
  
-Tanto tiempo sin verte, enano- dijo uno de los tipos.  
  
-Sí- dijo el otro, jadeando- la muchacha se nos escapó, pero no volverá a suceder...-  
  
Kiki se teletransportó unos pasos más adelante, librándose así de los sujetos.  
  
-Ya conocemos tu truco- dijo uno de los sujeto- no nos engañarás...-  
  
-No les permitiré que vuelvan a llevarse a Aída- dijo Kiki encendiendo su cosmo- quiero verlos intentar algo- Pero, de pronto, el niño sintió algo en la parte posterior de su hombro, como un piquete. Se volvió, y vio a Serena apuntándole con algo. Kiki comenzó a sentirse más débil y somnoliento minuto a minuto, hasta que se quedó dormido.  
  
-Con eso será suficiente- dijo Serena- llévenselo ya, antes de que los demás se enteren... ya saben que hacer con él...-  
  
-Sí, Serena- dijo uno de los hombres trajeados.  
  
-Inmediatamente- dijo el otro.  
  
Uno tomó a Kiki en brazos y el otro sacó una pistola, e iba a la cabeza, verificando que nadie los estuviera siguiendo.

Mu regresó a la casa de Aries y no encontró a Kiki. Lo estuvo buscando casi por todo el Santuario, sin éxito, y preguntando a todo el mundo. Comenzó a preocuparse: Kiki podía ser muy travieso, pero nunca se iba sin avisar. Volvió a la casa de Aries, y encontró algo en el suelo. Un sobre. Lo abrió y todas sus dudas quedaron resueltas. Subió corriendo hacia la casa de Piscis.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió, Mu?- preguntó Aída al verlo- tu cosmo está preocupado... ¿qué ha pasado?-  
  
-Es Kiki- dijo Mu- mira...- le mostró la carta que estaba dentro del sobre. Aída se asombró. Era de parte de Alejandro, y decía que mataría a Kiki si Aída y Mu no se presentaban en su casa esa noche.  
  
-Vamos- dijo Aída.  
  
-No es posible- dijo Mu- tú no puedes ir...-  
  
-¿Y porqué no?- dijo Aída- tenemos que ir por Kiki, no podemos dejarlo con ese...- no pudo encontrar la palabra para describirlo.  
  
-Aída- le dijo Mu- sabes muy bien porqué no...-  
  
-No me importa- dijo ella- iremos los dos...- Mu estuvo a punto de volver a decir que no, pero la mirada de Aída lo detuvo.  
  
-Está bien- dijo Mu- pero tendremos que tener mucho cuidado...-

-No llegan... me estoy impacientando...- dijo Alejandro.  
  
-Ya llegarán, señor- dijo Serena- verá como sí vienen... De hecho, siento sus cosmos acercándose...-  
  
-Entonces, hay que preparar todo- dijo Alejandro- yo creo que mis hombres son capaces de contener a un caballero dorado...-

-Aquí es- dijo Mu, reprimiendo un escalofrío. Recordó perfectamente como hacía varios meses casi perdía a Aída en ese sitio. Y era el sitio a donde tenían que ir.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Aída, dejando escapar un suspiro- Mu, pase lo que pase, recuerda esto: él no me va a hacer daño, así que concéntrate en salvar a Kiki, ¿de acuerdo?-  
  
Mu asintió levemente. Aída tenía razón, el chico estaba loco por ella y no la lastimaría, a menos... Mu no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría Alejandro al enterarse de que Aída estaba casada con él... o peor aún, si se enterara que...  
  
-Vamos, Mu- dijo Aída interrumpiendo los pensamientos del caballero- terminemos con esto de una vez...- pero lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos sabía como iba a terminar todo. Mu la tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos hacia la mansión.  
  
En la entrada, encontraron la puerta abierta. Pasaron por un vestíbulo y luego por un gran salón. Ahí, todas las puertas estaban cerradas con llave.  
  
-Vaya- dijo una voz. Aída y Mu alzaron la cabeza buscando el origen de la voz pero no vieron a nadie- veo que eres inteligente, Mu, y me trajiste lo que me pertenece...-  
  
Mu iba a contestar, pero Aída apretó ligeramente su mano para evitarlo.  
  
-Alejandro, ¿dónde está Kiki?- preguntó Aída.  
  
-Ahí- dijo la voz- Mu, suelta a la chica y sepárate de ella diez pasos-  
  
Mu obedeció. Una vez que estuvo separado, todas las puertas se abrieron, y por ellas entraron varios sujetos como los dos que los habían estado siguiendo todo el tiempo. Uno tenía una pistola de dardos. Dos de ellos sujetaron a Aída con fuerza, y el resto rodearon a Mu, amenazantes. Serena también salió, llevando a Kiki por los hombros. El niño estaba bien, pero medio dormido. Mu lo miró con tristeza. Si bien era cierto que lo quería como a un hermano, el precio que tenía que pagar por recuperarlo era muy alto.  
  
-Ya tienes lo que quieres, Alejandro- dijo Aída- entrega al niño y déjalos ir...-  
  
-Ni en sueños, preciosa- dijo Alejandro, mirando a Mu con malicia- no quiero arriesgarme a perderte de nuevo... mataré al caballero...-  
  
Alejandro le hizo una seña al tipo de la pistola de dardos, quien le disparó a Mu en el brazo. Inmediatamente, el caballero volvió a sentirse cansado y somnoliento...-  
  
-Ahora, prepárate a morir...-  
  
-¡No!- gritó Aída, forcejeando para liberarse.  
  
Dos de los hombres levantaron al caballero mientras Alejandro lo golpeó varias veces en el abdomen.  
  
-¡Basta!- dijo Aída, aún luchando para librarse de los dos tipos- ¡ya basta!-  
  
-Tú no estás para dar órdenes, Aída- dijo Alejandro, volviéndose a la chica- ahora tú me perteneces...-  
  
-Yo no te pertenezco- dijo ella- no me puedes tratar como un objeto-  
  
-No veo porqué no- agregó Alejandro con malicia. Aída lo miró furiosa.  
  
-No te pertenezco- dijo ella- porque ya soy de alguien más...-  
  
-Aída, no...- murmuró Mu con debilidad.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Alejandro, cambiando su sonrisa maliciosa por un gesto de molestia.  
  
-¿Acaso no lo adivinas?- dijo Aída.  
  
-Si es porque te casaste, no hay problema- dijo Alejandro- con dinero puedo borrar toda evidencia de que sucedió...-  
  
-Hay cosas que no puedes borrar, ni siquiera con dinero...- dijo Aída.  
  
-Si te refieres a tus sentimientos, no me importa- dijo Alejandro- las mujeres no tienen derecho siquiera a opinar...-  
  
-No me refiero a sentimientos...- dijo Aída.  
  
-¡Aída!- dijo Mu, pensando que había llegado demasiado lejos. Y tenía razón. Alejandro la miró realmente encolerizado. Había comprendido.  
  
-¿Estás embarazada?-  
  
Aída lo miró, y por primera vez, sintió miedo.  
  
-No me importa, linda- dijo Alejandro, volviendo a su rostro tranquilo- ¿crees que no puedo resolver eso con dinero?- se acercó a ella y la tomó por la barbilla- conozco muchos médicos que podrían hacerlo...-  
  
-Suéltame- murmuró ella, entre dientes.  
  
-Déjala- dijo Mu, también forcejeando débilmente para liberarse, pero sentía que iba perdiendo la conciencia.  
  
-Ya verás- dijo Alejandro- a golpes te voy a quitar eso...-  
  
Levantó el puño, con toda la intención de golpearla en el abdomen.  
  
-¡No!- gritó Mu.CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Lo siento, chicos, aquí corto... Sí, soy cruel... Bueno, prometo actualizar pronto... el próximo capítulo es el final...  
  
Abby L. 


	10. C10: La Ultima Amenaza

CAPÍTULO 10: LA ÚLTIMA AMENAZA  
  
Alejandro levantó su puño y trató de conectarlo con el abdomen de Aída, pero ella reaccionó y se cargó hacia un lado, jalando a uno de los tipos que la detenía y provocando que Alejandro lo golpeara. El otro tipo reaccionó y la sujetó por los dos hombros, y Alejandro intentó nuevamente, pero ella detuvo su brazo con una rodilla. Alejandro y los hombres la miraron asombrados. Al principio, ellos creyeron verla sumisa, pero ahora era muy diferente.  
  
Mu la observó, y vio en sus ojos la misma fiereza de Aioria y la determinación de Aioros. De una patada, Aída se liberó del hombre que la sujetaba. Con otra, golpeó al tipo que llevaba la pistola de dardos, quitándosela.  
  
-¿Qué demonios...?-  
  
-Como ves, no soy una niña débil como imaginas...-dijo Aída- también soy un caballero de Atena...-  
  
Encendió su cosmo. Serena soltó a Kiki, quien aún estaba muy somnoliento, y se puso de pie frente a Aída.  
  
-Veremos lo que tienes, Aída- le dijo Serena burlonamente- aunque ya tengo esta pelea ganada, debido a tu condición...-  
  
-Mi condición es lo de menos, Serena- dijo Aída- una amazona común no puede vencer a un caballero dorado...-  
  
-Tú no eres un caballero dorado- dijo Serena.  
  
-Si eso es lo que crees, piensa de nuevo...- dijo ella, encendiendo aún más su cosmo. Aída disparó su ataque, y Serena el suyo. Ambos chocaron, pero el de Aída era mucho más poderoso y ambos ataques se dispararon hacia Serena y algunos de los hombres detrás de ella. La amazona cayó al suelo, inconsciente, igual que la mayoría de los sujetos.  
  
Aída apagó lentamente su cosmo y se apoyó en una pared. De nuevo, se sentía muy mareada. Alejandro encendió un cosmo.  
  
-¡No es posible!- dijo Aída, sorprendida- también tú...-  
  
-Sí, también yo poseo un cosmo...-  
  
-Imposible...- murmuró Mu.  
  
-Ahora- dijo Alejandro- te enseñaré lo que le sucede a quienes se meten conmigo... si creías que no te haría daño, estás muy equivocada...-  
  
Alejandro se lanzó contra Aída. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella...  
  
-No te lo permitiré- dijo Mu, reaccionando. Utilizó su Stardust Revolution para evitar que la lastimara. Alejandro fue despedido y los dos sujetos que los vigilaban levantaron a Serena y huyeron con ella junto con Alejandro. Los demás sujetos, asustados, huyeron.  
  
Mu se acercó a Aída, quien le hizo una seña para darle a entender que estaba bien. Luego, Mu levantó a Kiki.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó. Kiki asintió con los ojos medio cerrados. Los dos caballeros dorados suspiraron aliviados.  
  
-Volvamos al Santuario- dijo Aída- ya no soporto este lugar...-  
  
-Ni yo- dijo Mu.  
  
a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a  
  
Una vez a salvo en el Santuario, Mu dejó a Kiki en su habitación en la casa de Aries. Luego, acompañó a Aída hasta su casa.  
  
-Mu, hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Aída.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?-  
  
-Te he ocasionado demasiados problemas, desde que te conocí. Y aún así, tú me amas. ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella, cabizbaja- ¿por qué no me dices: 'ya estoy harto, no lo vales...'?-  
  
Mu cerró los ojos antes de contestar.  
  
-¿Has visto la Acrópolis?- dijo Mu. Aída asintió- pues si fuera toda de oro y me la dieran a cambio de dejarte, la rechazaría indignado- sonrió- tú vales mucho más que todo eso...-  
  
a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a  
  
Al día siguiente, Aioros visitó a su hermana para preguntarle por la noche anterior, porque no había sentido su cosmo ni el de Mu durante ella. Aída le contó todo lo que había ocurrido, y no le mintió acerca de que estaba embarazada.  
  
-¿Tú...crees que deba decirle a Aioria?- preguntó ella.  
  
-Pues...- dijo Aioros- por una parte, si lo haces, no estoy muy seguro de que Mu esté a salvo de su furia...- Aída sonrió, y Aioros continuó- por otro lado, yo creo que sería mejor que se lo dijeras a que te vea... así como vas a estar...- y el caballero de Sagitario no pudo evitar sonreír.  
  
-Gracias, Aioros- dijo ella en tono sarcástico, porque sentía ya su abdomen un poco crecido, aunque apenas tenía dos meses y medio de embarazo y no se notaba mucho.  
  
-Para servirte- dijo Aioros- y si te sientes mejor así, te acompaño a verlo... solo como precaución...-  
  
-Vamos-  
  
a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a  
  
Aioria tomó la noticia relativamente bien, es decir, no fue a asesinar a Mu ni nada por el estilo. Aún así, los demás caballeros dorados lo notaron más callado y reservado.  
  
-Pobre muchacho- comentó Aldebarán al verlo salir.  
  
-¿Qué le sucederá?- preguntó Saga.  
  
-Tal vez Marín lo dejó- dijo Milo.  
  
-No seas tonto, Milo- dijo Kanon.  
  
-Eso es mucho pedir, Kanon- dijo Camus con su tono frío. Kanon se echó a reír y Milo les lanzó una mirada asesina.  
  
-Marín no dejó a Aioria- dijo Kanon- primero se acaba el mundo... además, yo los vi juntos esta mañana, y Aioria ha estado así desde ayer...-  
  
-¿Entonces?- dijo Saga.  
  
-¿Tú que piensas, Mu?- preguntó Shura. Mu solo se encogió de hombros. Sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba al caballero de Leo, pero no podía decirlo.  
  
-Pues yo tampoco tengo idea- dijo Milo- hablando de cosas más importantes, ¿qué les parece si nos vamos de juerga esta noche?-  
  
Casi todos aprobaron la idea, excepto Saga, Kanon y Mu.  
  
-Oh, vamos, Mu- le insisitó Milo- sabemos que Saga y Kanon están casados y por eso no pueden ir, pero tú estás libre... puedes venir...-  
  
-Lo siento, chicos- dijo Mu con seriedad- ya será en otra ocasión...-  
  
-Como quieras- dijo Milo- tú te pierdes la diversión...-  
  
a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a  
  
Cinco meses después...  
  
Aioria estaba de mal humor (n/a: para variar jeje...) (n/a: fans de Aioria, plis no me maten) La causa: Mu llevaba cinco días sin aparecerse siquiera en la casa de Aries. Aioros se encontraba en su casa, cuando Kiki entró, muy serio.  
  
-Aioros- dijo el niño- tienes que venir conmigo...-  
  
-¿A dónde?- preguntó.  
  
-Al hospital-  
  
-¿Al hospital?- preguntó Aioros, intrigado- ¿y quién está ahí?-  
  
-Tu hermana- contestó Kiki.  
  
-¡Mi hermana!- dijo sorprendido- ¿qué sucedió?-  
  
-Pues... sé que es algo pronto, pero...- dijo Kiki, vacilante- ¿recuerdas que iba a tener un bebé...?-  
  
-¿Ya lo tuvo?- preguntó el caballero con los ojos bien abiertos. Kiki asintió con una sonrisa- ¿qué sucedió?¿porqué tan pronto?¿y fue niño o niña?¿y cómo están?-  
  
-Calma- dijo Kiki, algo abrumado por tantas preguntas- no sé que sucedió, fue una niña, y ambas están bien... aunque no pude verlas... Mu no me dejó entrar, porque dijo que Aída estaba cansada...-  
  
-Me imagino...- dijo Aioros.  
  
-No sé- dijo Kiki- si es prudente avisar también a Aioria-  
  
-Yo creo que sí- dijo Aioros, llamando a su hermano con su cosmo y diciéndole lo que acababa de suceder. Aioria, desde la casa de Leo, le dijo a su hermano que iría en un rato más.  
  
a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a  
  
Aioros tocó la puerta de la habitación que Kiki le había señalado. Pasó, y vio a Mu sentado sobre una silla, sosteniendo un pequeño bulto de mantas en sus brazos. En la cama, yacía Aída, profundamente dormida.  
  
-Mu- susurró Aioros- ¿qué sucedió?-  
  
-Aída se sintió mal desde hace cinco noches, y el médico dijo que ya era hora, a pesar de que fueron solo siete meses...- dijo Mu, sonriendo- mira: nació anoche, y todo salió bien...-  
  
-¿Y Aída como está?-  
  
-Cansada- dijo Mu- y debería estarlo, acaba de traer al mundo a una niña- sonrió- ¿no quieres conocer a tu sobrina?-  
  
Aioros asintió, y Mu descubrió la cabecita de la bebé. Tenía los cabellos castaños y ligeramente ondulados. El contorno de su rostro era muy parecido al del caballero de Aries. Tenía dos lunares en la frente, justo igual que Mu. La pequeña bostezó y luego entreabrió los ojos. Eran de color violeta muy claro.  
  
-Es muy linda- dijo Aioros, algo embobado- ¿puedo...?-  
  
Mu se la entregó, y Aioros la cargó con tal delicadeza que parecía como si la niña fuera de cristal y se pudiera quebrar en cualquier momento. Recordó cuando Aída era pequeña, o más aún, cuando salvó a Saori de Saga. Los pensamientos de Aioros se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de su hermana.  
  
-Te ves bien con ella, Aioros- dijo Aída, sonriendo- deberías tener una tú...-  
  
-Es muy bonita, Aída- dijo Aioros- ¿cómo te sientes?-  
  
-Cansada- dijo ella con un suspiro, pero con una sonrisa. Kiki apareció frente a ellos.  
  
-¿Ya puedo estar aquí?-  
  
Aída asintió. Mu se sentó junto a su esposa y acarició con delicadeza sus cabellos, mientras que Aioros y Kiki admiraban a la niña. Aída cerró los ojos de nuevo para volver a dormir. En ese momento, el médico entró, y le hizo una seña a Mu. El caballero de Aries salió a hablar con él.  
  
-Algo grave pasó- dijo el médico- no te preocupes, Aída y la bebé están bien... pero será mejor que las lleves a tu casa lo más pronto posible...-  
  
Mu no dijo nada, solo miró al médico con una expresión interrogante.  
  
-Hay un hombre- dijo el médico- que esta mañana entró sin permiso al hospital. Me enteré que le ofreció mil dólares a una enfermera a cambio de que inyectara una solución letal a tu esposa y a tu hija...-  
  
Mu sintió un escalofrío. ¿Era otra vez ese tipo? ¿Por qué los odiaba tanto? Todo parecía indicar que ahora lo que quería Alejandro era venganza.  
  
-Vete lo más pronto posible...- le urgió el médico- toma, aquí esta el alta... cuando Aída despierte y si tiene hambre, deja que coma...-  
  
-Así lo haré- dijo Mu- gracias...-  
  
-De nada- dijo el médico, retirándose.  
  
Mu entró a la habitación de nuevo, con una expresión muy grave en el rostro.  
  
-Mu, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Aioros, asombrado- parece que el médico te dio malas noticias... ¿está todo bien?-  
  
-Muy bien- dijo Mu- pero nos tenemos que ir...-  
  
-¿Ir? ¿Ahora?- preguntó Aioros- ¿no es muy pronto?-  
  
-Algo anda mal- dijo Mu, mirando a Aioros de manera significativa- tenemos que volver al Santuario lo más pronto posible-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Aioros.  
  
-Tú sal como si nada hubiera sucedido- dijo Mu- Kiki y yo las llevaremos al Santuario, teletransportándonos... no deben saber que nos fuimos...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Aioros, y entregó la bebé a Mu. Salió de la habitación.  
  
-Ahora, Kiki- dijo Mu- tú llévate a la niña- se la entregó, y Kiki la tomó con sumo cuidado. Luego, Mu tomó en brazos a Aída, quien se movió ligeramente pero no despertó.  
  
-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó Kiki.  
  
-Debemos llevarlas al Santuario- dijo Mu- a la casa de Piscis-  
  
Los dos desaparecieron.  
  
a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a  
  
Cuando Aída despertó ya era de noche, y se sorprendió al encontrarse en su habitación en la casa de Piscis. Miró a su alrededor. No había ninguna luz, salvo una vela prendida. Trató de sentarse sobre la cama pero no pudo, le dolía demasiado el abdomen.  
  
-No te levantes- le dijo Mu- aún estás muy débil...-  
  
Aída lo miró. Tenía el semblante serio y llevaba a la niña en sus brazos.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó ella- ¿porqué...?-  
  
-Es largo de contar- dijo Mu- en resumen, te diré que el médico pensó que estarías mejor aquí...-  
  
-No me mientas- dijo Aída- algo pasó, ¿verdad?-  
  
-Alejandro -contestó sencillamente Mu. Aída lo miró interrogante- el médico me advirtió... pero ya no te preocupes, aquí estarán a salvo las dos...-  
  
Aída asintió. Mu le entregó al bebé envuelto en la manta. Aída la miró con detenimiento. Se parecía mucho a Mu. Aída acarició con delicadeza la carita de su hija.  
  
Aioria entró a la habitación, seguido de su hermano mayor.  
  
-Aída, Mu, ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó Aioria.  
  
-Larga historia- dijo Mu- pero todo está bien...-  
  
-¿Puedo...verla?-  
  
-Claro-  
  
Aioria vio como su hermana retiraba la manta que cubría parcialmente el rostro de la niña. El caballero de Leo la miró con una ternura que parecía imposible en él. El solo hecho de ver a la pequeña dormir con tanta tranquilidad le llenó de paz el corazón.  
  
-Aída- dijo Aioros- acabo de hablar con Saori sobre ese chico...-  
  
-¿Qué chico?- preguntó Aída.  
  
-Ya sabes- dijo Aioros con un gesto significativo. Aída asintió- Saori me contó que ese Alejandro es descendiente de la familia Midaes... o sea, es descendiente directo del rey Midas...-  
  
-¿En que tocaba un objeto y se convertía en oro?- preguntó Aioria.  
  
-El mismo- dijo Aioros- Alejandro, que es su descendiente, puede hacer lo mismo, salvo que él tiene que encender su cosmo para hacerlo. Saori dice que planea algo malo...-  
  
-Por eso podía encender un cosmo- dijo Aída- y quiso...- pero no siguió. Sabía que en el momento en que se enfureció y encendió su cosmo cinco meses atrás, había tratado de convertirla en...  
  
-Y por eso, Aída, necesita tu ayuda...- dijo Aioros.  
  
-¿Mi ayuda?- preguntó Aída- ¿para qué?-  
  
-Para castigarlo de una vez por todas- dijo Aioros.  
  
a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a  
  
Esa noche, en la mansión de Alejandro...  
  
-Señor Alejandro, tiene una visita...- dijo el mayordomo.  
  
-¿Quién es?-  
  
-Son dos señoritas- dijo el mayordomo- una es la señorita Aída, y a la otra no la conozco...-  
  
-¿Vienen solas?-  
  
-No, señor- dijo el mayordomo- tres caballeros dorados vienen con ellas...-  
  
-Hazlos pasar- dijo Alejandro.  
  
Saori y Aída entraron a la sala, seguidas de Mu, Aioros y Aioria. Aída llevaba a su bebé en brazos, y tenía una mirada de miedo, como si algo malo fuera a suceder. Alejandro, al ver eso, sonrió maléficamente. Aún tenía una oportunidad de vengarse.  
  
-¿A qué han venido?- preguntó.  
  
-A detenerte- dijo Saori- sé quien eres y sé que es lo que eres capaz de hacer...-  
  
-Atena...- murmuró Alejandro- ¿qué planeas hacer para detenerme? En cuanto uno de tus caballeros se acerque, no solo su armadura sino todos ellos serán de oro...-  
  
-Si lo haces- dijo Saori- me veré obligada a encerrarte igual que Poseidón y Hades... aunque no seas un dios...-  
  
-¿Acaso crees que no lo soy?- dijo Alejandro- verás como te venceré...-  
  
Encendió su cosmo y se lanzó contra Saori, pero Mu conjuró su Cristal Wall. Al estar en contacto con la mano del joven, la pared dejó de ser de cristal y se transformó en una pared de oro. Todos miraron esto asombrados.  
  
-Ahora, haré cinco estatuas de oro que adornarán mi jardín... y una muy pequeñita...- agregó mirando a Aída con maldad. Ella, de forma refleja, abrazó con más fuerza a la pequeña. Mu lo miró con odio, y se puso frente a Aída.  
  
-Antes de que la toques acabaré contigo...- dijo. Alejandro se echó a reír.  
  
-Eso lo veremos...- dijo encendiendo su cosmo.  
  
-¡Stardust Revolution!-  
  
-¡Plasma Relámpago!-  
  
-¡Plasma Atómico!-  
  
Los tres caballeros dorados utilizaron sus respectivos ataques, con cuidado de no ser tocados por Alejandro. Éste fue lanzado hacia atrás y cayó de espaldas al suelo.  
  
-Esta es tu última oportunidad, Alejandro- dijo Saori, apuntándolo con su báculo- ríndete...-  
  
-¡Nunca!-  
  
-Entonces, no me dejas más remedio que esto...- Saori encendió su cosmo. Con su báculo, apuntó a Alejandro y le lanzó un rayo de luz. El joven desapareció y, en lugar de él, quedó un espejo con un marco dorado.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Aioria asombrado. A través del espejo, vieron el rostro de Alejandro.  
  
-Lo encerré en el espejo- dijo simplemente Saori.  
  
-Me las pagarás, Atena- gritó Alejandro del otro lado del espejo- me vengaré, de todos ustedes...-  
  
-Eso lo veremos...-dijo Saori.  
  
-Aída, y tú también, Mu, recuerden mis palabras- gritó Alejandro- en menos de dos meses, ya no tendrán a su preciado tesoro... dos meses...-  
  
Aída frunció el entrecejo, y Mu no cambió su rostro de expresión. Aquella era una amenaza. Cuando volvieron al Santuario, ambos llevaban eso en sus corazones. Tal vez no dormirían tranquilos hasta que los dos meses se cumplieran.  
  
a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a  
  
Ya había pasado un mes desde que había nacido la hija de Mu y Aída. Nadie lo sabía, salvo Aioros, Aioria, Marín, Kiki y Saori. Los demás caballeros que vivían en el Santuario ignoraban completamente su existencia.  
  
Y a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, y todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, Aioria aún no podía perdonar a Mu. Se sentía dolido y traicionado. Y no importaba lo que le dijeran Marín, Aioros o Aída, el orgulloso caballero no cambiaba de opinión.  
  
Una mañana, los caballeros dorados estaban reunidos. Faltaban, como siempre, los caballeros de Aries, Libra y Piscis. Y esta vez, también faltaba Aldebarán de Tauro.  
  
-Bien, como ya lo saben, se acerca el cumpleaños de Aldebarán- dijo Aioria, tomando la palabra- y Milo sugirió que hiciéramos una fiesta sorpresa...-  
  
-Saori nos dijo que conocía a una persona que nos podía prestar una casa- dijo Aioros.  
  
-Bien- dijo Milo- invitaremos a muchas chicas... las de Asgard y Camus puede invitar a algunas francesas...-  
  
-Lo que sea, Milo- interrumpió Camus.  
  
-También debemos avisar a los caballeros de bronce, que están en Japón- dijo Shaka- y a Miho y Shunrei-  
  
-Sí- dijo Saga- y también debemos conseguir un lugar para alojarlos...-  
  
-Bueno- dijo Aioria- Saga, tú encárgate de eso. Milo, invita a los de Asgard-  
  
-De inmediato- dijo Milo con una sonrisa.  
  
Así, Aioria comenzó a repartir tareas entre los caballeros dorados presentes.  
  
a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a  
  
En Japón, en la mansión Kido, Seiya, Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu miraban la televisión cuando sonó el teléfono.  
  
-Hola...-contesta Shun- ¿si? Ah, hola, Saga, ¿cómo están todos allá?...me alegro... sí, claro... ¿en serio?... claro que sí, de inmediato, yo les avisaré... gusto en saludarte... hasta pronto-  
  
-¿Quién era?- preguntó Seiya perezosamente.  
  
-Seiya, eres un tonto- dijo una voz desde la ventana. Ikki apareció apoyado contra la pared.  
  
-Hola, Ikki- dijo Shun con una sonrisa.  
  
-Bueno, Shun, dinos quien llamó- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Era Saga- dijo Shun- le harán una fiesta sorpresa a Aldebarán mañana en la noche, y quieren que asistamos...-  
  
-¿Y cómo llegaremos hasta Grecia?- preguntó Hyoga.  
  
-En avión- dijo Shun- Saori nos mandará uno. Llegará en como dos horas...-  
  
-¡Dos horas!- gritó Seiya- entonces, a hacer la maleta...-  
  
-¿Y tendremos dónde quedarnos?- preguntó Shiryu.  
  
-Sí, Saga dijo que consiguió un lugar para nosotros...- dijo Shun- lo que me recuerda. Seiya, tenemos que llamar a Miho-  
  
-De acuerdo-  
  
Los cinco caballeros de bronce hicieron sus maletas. Una hora después, Miho llegó también con su maleta y una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Llegó el avión- dijo Shiryu- todos a bordo...-  
  
-Sí- dijeron los demás.  
  
Dos horas después, en el avión...  
  
-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-  
  
-No lo sé, Seiya- dijo Hyoga.  
  
Cinco minutos después...  
  
-Hyoga, ¿cuánto falta para llegar?-  
  
-No lo sé, Seiya...-  
  
a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a  
  
Al día siguiente, en la casa de Piscis...  
  
-¿Irás a la fiesta esta noche?- preguntó Mu.  
  
-No lo sé, Mu- dijo Aída, mirando de reojo al bebé que dormía.  
  
-Vayan- dijo una vocecita, interrumpiéndolos- yo la cuidaré...-  
  
-Kiki...-  
  
-Vamos, señor Mu, Aída - dijo Kiki- se la pasarán bien, lo necesitan...-  
  
Ambos lo meditaron un momento, y Mu asintió.  
  
-Está bien- dijo Aída- aunque solo un pequeño rato, ¿de acuerdo?-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Mu. Kiki sonrió.  
  
-¿Crees que deba descubrir mi identidad a los caballeros de bronce?- preguntó Aída.  
  
-No lo sé- dijo Mu- todos son muy responsables, excepto Seiya, claro...- lo meditó unos momentos- no lo sé, mejor mantenlo en secreto un tiempo más...-  
  
-Está bien- dijo Aída.  
  
-Bueno, me voy- dijo Kiki- tengo que ir al aeropuerto por los caballeros de bronce- y desapareció.  
  
La bebé comenzó a llorar. Mu la cargó.  
  
-Ya no llores, pequeña- dijo, mirando la carita de su hija- lloraste toda la noche... deberías dejar descansar a tu mamá... además, no dudo que Camus sepa que existes, por el escándalo que haces...-  
  
La niña quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente el rostro de Mu. Aída sonrió.  
  
-Bueno, Mu- dijo Aída- tú te levantarás la próxima vez que llore...-  
  
a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a  
  
Eris, la diosa de la discordia, se daba vueltas por el Santuario y por la casa donde sería la fiesta, mirando los preparativos y esperando a que alguno de los caballeros la invite. Desgraciadamente (n/a: para ella), esto nunca sucedió, y Eris se marchó, enfadada. Pateó un basurero.  
  
-¡Malditos caballeros dorados!-  
  
-No eres la única que los odias, Eris- dijo una voz masculina. Eris, intrigada, se asomó al basurero que había pateado, y encontró en su interior un espejo con marco de oro...  
  
a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a  
  
FIN  
  
Lo siento... este capi estuvo muy largo... aquí se acaba mi fic. Si quieren conocer lo que sucede después, lean la continuación 'Los dos extremos del Santuario' jeje... suena a comercial...  
  
Gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews... Hasta la próxima historia...  
  
Abby L. 


End file.
